Boomer's Homeless Heart
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: AU. Everybody loves Bubbles or so she thinks? When three new boys move to her school she finds that not everybody is going to like her, but that doesn't mean she can't try. Now Bubbles is going out of her way to make Boomer like her no matter how he feels about it! Bubbles/Boomer! R
1. Boomer Meets His Nightmare

Boomer's Homeless Heart

**Chapter 1: Boomer Meets His Nightmare**

Bubbles skipped into the corridor of the school giving everyone in the hall a warm smile that pretty much always appeared on her face. But who could blame her she had everything including; Cool sisters, beauty, and smarts (sort of). Everyone in the school pretty much loved the blonde girl, her sister were kind of another story though. They weren't as sweet and pretty in everyone's opinion but they didn't really care because the only one who actually cared about what people thought was Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles."

"What's up Bubbles!"

"Hey Cutie!"

These were the greetings and comments that Bubbles received every morning by her adoring classmates. She felt that her life worked like Karma, she was nice and did good things so she received them back.

Bubbles waved at her classmates as she made her way to her awaiting locker, her sister's trailing behind her.

"I don't know why they like you so much, I mean you're so annoying," joked Buttercup.

Bubbles being the sensitive girl she was always took hurtful comments to the heart.

"Do you mean it Buttercup," asked Bubbles as she looked into Buttercup's green orbs.

"Of course," Buttercup confirmed nodding her head. Bubbles looked away from her sister and opened her locker.

"Don't pay no mind to her, you know she's kidding," Blossom reassured her sister rubbing the girl's back. Blossom grabbed Buttercup by the arm and pulled her away from Bubbles and her locker.

"What's wrong with you," Blossom hissed in a whisper.

"Nothing, what's up with you," Buttercup asked, confused about her sister's harshness. The girl moved her hands to her hips as she awaited an answer from her sister.

"You know how Bubbles gets when you say things like that," Blossom said referring to how Bubbles hated to feel unwanted. You see the Professor had adopted each of the girl's each of them had their own situation but Bubbles is the only one of them who got really sensitive and reflective about it.

Buttercup looked down at her green sneakers and let her arms go from her hips to hanging from her sides. She was so forgetful sometimes.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," Blossom pointed over to Bubbles who was searching through her locker for her books before crossing her arms. Buttercup rolled her eyes and the two girls walked back over to Bubbles.

"I was kidding Bubbles," Buttercup muttered. Bubbles looked back at her sister with a huge smile on her face.

"I know," she cheered though it still hurt inside. She always covered her real pain with some sort of genuine smile that everyone would fall for. The blonde girl then went back to looking in her locker.

"What are you looking for," Blossom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Spanish Book."

"You left it on the counter at home," Buttercup explained as she remembered seeing the book while packing her lunch that morning.

"Darn it I hate when that happens," Bubbles whined. She sighed and slid her Spanish Binder from her locker.

BAM! Bubbles was knocked to the tile floor along with her binder by a blonde stranger. Bubbles looked up at the boy and found him unrecognizable. She decided that he must've been new since she knew everyone who wandered through the halls of Townsville High School. Bubbles held her hand out to the boy so he could pull her up but all he did was look her over before walking away like a jerk, in Buttercup and Blossom's opinion. Two boys walked after the blonde one without saying a word.

"Hey jerk aren't you going to apologize," Buttercup called out after the blondie but he simply ignored her and continued walking as did his followers. The angered girl began walking after the jerk but was soon stopped by a voice that belonged to her blonde sister.

"It's fine Buttercup you don't have to do anything."

"But-"

"It's fine." With that Bubbles gave her sister a warm smile that Buttercup didn't understand.

Blossom understanding her sister's actions helped the blonde up.

"You ok," the orange haired girl asked as she picked up the one inch binder next. Bubbles nodded as she straightened out her blue mini skirt.

"What was up with those jerks," Buttercup muttered placing her hands on her hips as she watched them head to the office.

Blossom shrugged "I don't know but I do know that I don't want to run into them again."

"More like have them run into us," Buttercup corrected. Bubbles giggled but couldn't help but wonder what was up with them.

Spanish

Bubbles took her usual seat in the third row, coloum 4 right next to the window. She liked her seat because she got to stare off when she was bored but hated it because she wanted to be in the front because the teacher never really called on the students who sat in the front, mostly the students in the back since they never seemed to be paying attention.

Today she was happy that she wasn't in the front of the class because if she was, Mrs. Fernandez would be more likely to notice that she had forgotten her Spanish book. Again. But Bubbles was sure that Mrs. Fernandez would notice today because that day was Monday when she did her weekly book check. She only did this to make sure that the students hadn't forgotten or lost their book during the weekend. And since was the third time Bubbles was "unprepared for class" she was surly going to be sent to detention.

Bubbles had been in detention once for talking during a test though all she wanted was an eraser.

Bubbles absolutely hated detention. To her only really bad, scary kids belonged in there, not people like her who only made one small offense to get in. And plus detention took away time which she could be using to practice cheerleading since Cheer Try-Outs were coming up soon.

"Clase Buenos Dias," Mrs. Fernandes greeted her first period class.

A murmur of Buenos Dias's came from the unenergetic students but there was one voice that rose above all the other voices. That voice was Bubbles who had greeted Mrs. Fernandes with a more cheery attitude. She was the only morning person out of all the students in the class.

"Cada uno saque su-," the tall ginger started. The sound of the door being open interrupted her as a tall blonde boy walked in.

Bubbles could hear the female students around her giggle and whisper to each other about how cute he was, she couldn't help but agree though. When Bubbles looked closer at the blonde boy she noticed who it was. The boy from earlier that day who had bumped her in the hall without even apologizing!

"Ah! You must be Boomer our new student." The boy nodded as he slowly walked into the classroom barely taking glances at the students just staring straight ahead until he reached the teacher. He didn't look like he wanted to be there at all.

_So his name is Boomer_, Bubbles thought, _cute name for such a jerk_.

"Why don't you take a seat right next to Bubbles."

Bubbles could feel her heart skip a beat. There was something about this boy that really intrigued her. That's when the blue eyed girl decided that she was going to start over with the new boy and this time everything would be happy.

Boomer groaned inwardly as he trudged to the desk next to the perky Bubbles and plopped down in the seat.

Mrs. Fernandes placed an orange book onto Boomer's desk and explained to him the rules about the books and how you are supposed to guard it with your life.

After the older lady was done explaining she got a surprise from the blonde as did everyone else.

"¿Puedo ser cambiado al francés desde francamente tomar esta clase es la cintura de mi tiempo, porque como veis que yo soy fluido en español?," Boomer asked. Though most of the students had no idea what Boomer just asked they were quite impressed. Especially most of the girls in the room, including Bubbles.

"I'm not really in charge of that but you can ask the guidance consoler after class."

Then Mrs. Fernandez began walking down the rows looking for everyone's books.

"Hi I'm Bubbles the girl you bumped into in the hall!"

Bubbles only earned a grunt from the boy who didn't seem to want to say anything.

_He's hard to make conversation with, but whatever I'm still determined to make friends with this guy_, Bubbles thought determined. A new topic to speak of came to Bubbles's mind.

"Your going to love it here." Boomer finally looked away from the front of the classroom and to the Bubbly teen girl who was sitting to his right.

"Are you going to be staying?" Bubbles nodded.

"Then I think your wrong." The smile on Bubbles face began to fade but soon was brought back up when she came to the conclusion that he must've been joking.

"Your funny." Boomer raised an eyebrow before confirming that he was serious then he looked away from her to his useless spanish book. His mind soon drifted off to something completely irrelevant to Bubbles or Spanish.

Bubbles couldn't stop staring at Boomer with a confused look.

_Why does he dislike me so much? We just met, I couldn't hav-_

The blonde's thought were soon interrupted when she saw a pink slip of paper flutter onto her wooden desk. Bubbles soon identified the item as a detention slip. She picked it up and stuffed it into her skirt pocket not liking the fact that two hours of her afternoon would be stuck in a classroom filled with scary kids where you just really sat there thinking about what you've done.

_30 minutes of learning later..._

Boomer practically jumped out of his seat when the bell rang. Bubbles looked at him weird before giggling and picking up her books. As he walked out of the class Bubbles followed closely behind him.

"So what's your next class boomer?"

"Hopefully a class your not in," he muttered obviously annoyed by her presence.

"Your so funny." Bubbles playfully pushed Boomer as if they were friend causing him to give her a confused look.

_What's up with this girl?_ Boomer wondered._ Why won't she take a hint and leave me alone?!_

Boomer began to speed up his pace but Bubbles was still on his heels. Once he reached his next class he heard Bubbles squeal.

"Look Bommy were in the same class again!" Boomer groaned and opened the door not bothering to hold it open for Bubbles who made it without getting hit by the door.

"Is she friends with that Jerk," Buttercup asked her sister from across the hallway. Blossom shrugged.

"I hope not."


	2. Teases

Boomer's Homeless Heart

**Chapter 2: Teases**

Boomer wanted to die. More than when he usually wanted to. It was all Bubbles fault since she kept talking to him as if they were best friends even though he barely even had an interest of becoming her acquaintance. His life was bad enough now he just had another problem.

She unfortunately was in all of his classes so she could bother him all day at school. He was denied the right to be switched out of Spanish to French because apparently French was to full but frankly Boomer thought it was because the principal didn't like him.

Boomer opened the door of the detention room and surveyed the room for any signs of a blonde girl with blue eyes before taking a seat in the back. Fortunatly for him there weren't any in sight. He didn't even know why he searched Bubbles, she was too much of a good girl to get detention anyways. Or so he thought.

The door of the class burst open and in the door way stood Boomer's worst nightmare. Bubbles. She beamed when she saw the boy's face in the back of the class.

"Hey Boomer!" Boomer put his head in his hands and wondered what he did to deserve this kind of torture. He could have thought of many things but decided to stop not wanting to bring back some bad memories.

Bubbles skipped into the class, dropping her pink slip onto the front desk before taking a seat in front of Boomer.

"How are you even here?" Boomer wondered aloud not looking at the girl as he spoke.

"Forgot my spanish book for the third time." Bubbles turned 360 degress in her seat sitting on her knee's as she removed Boomer's hands from his face. Her touch were warm and soft to Boomer's skin. He hated it. The blonde ripped his hands away from Bubble's grip.

"Do you want something from me?"

"Just to start over and be friends," Bubbles explained giving him a warm smile. Boomer almost fell for it but soon snapped out of the trance that her smile had put him in.

"Well I don't wanna be your friend!" Boomer hoped that would get his message across but by the words that Bubbles spoke next he could tell that she still didn't understand.

"Sure you don't." The bubbly blonde then turned back to her normal position to leave Boomer shocked.

_Why does she want to be my friend so bad? I'm not that great of a friend! _Boomer just stared at Bubbles wondering what could be going on in that dense mind of hers.

_I've been rude, and straight out ignored her and she still wants to be my friend, I just don't get it. Most girl would've taken the hint by the first act of rudness but not Bubbles who would seem like the girl to. But I guess you can't judge a book by, right?_

_I really wish she would take a hint! _

Bubbles smiled at herself. She knew sooner or later Boomer would cave in and she could go back to being liked by everyone. They always did, she was Bubbles the most loveable girl in school.

Bubbles still wondered why Boomer disliked her so much. She would find out sooner or later after she popped his bubble that is.

_2 Hours later..._

Boomer sped out of the detention room once they were dismissed as if his life depended on it. When he was out of the room he checked behind him to make sure that Bubbles hadn't followed him. Thank goodness she hadn't. Boomer ran out of the school and sighed in relief.

"Why do you look as if you just got away with murder?" Butch asked with a raised eyebrow. Brick wacked Butch in the head for the poor word choice. Those words hardend Boomer's heart more but he didn't show it on the outside. His brothers could tell it hurt though.

"I mea-"

"I know what you mean."

"Well?"

"I was just really relieved to get out of there." Brick and Butch stared at Boomer with a questioning look but decided not to ask. The boys walked home in silence until Brick brought up a new topic. An embarresing new topic.

"What's up with you and that Bubbles chick?"

"Don't get me started on her." Brick and Butch looked at their brother and then at each other before grins grew on their faces.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Boomer quickly moved up his hands in defence. He could never and would never like that annoying blonde chick. NEVER!

"Sure you didn't bro," Brick said doing a little eyebrow dance. Butch nudged his brother in the ribcage and smirked.

_I'm never going to live this done! _Boomer sped up ahead of his brothers as they teased him aloud running after him, which only caused him to walk faster.

_With Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom_

Bubbles sat in front of her desk, typing up an essay that was due the next day when she heard her door slam open. The blonde girl swirled around in her rolling chair to come face to face with her two sisters.

"What's up guys?" Bubbles asked giving her sisters a wide smile. She was geniunly happy at the moment since she didn't feel like working on her stupid essay anymore.

"We were just won-" Blossom started as she fiddeled with her fingers. She had been cut off by Buttercup who wanted to get straight to point.

"What's going on with you and that new kid Boomer?"

"What could be going it's only his first day here," Bubbles stated innocently.

"She has a point," Blossom said. Ironically she felt dumb though she was the smartest of the sisters. Buttercup put a hand over Blossom's mouth not wanting to hear it.

"Who know's maybe Bubbles works fast." The blue eyed girl giggled at that one. Buttercup knew she wasn't like that, since Bubbles hadn't even had a boyfriend before. Yes you heard right. Bubbles the cutest girl in her whole town had never had a boyfriend before. Many guys had asked her out but all of them were turned down, no one except for Bubbles knew why. She had come up with excuses for her sisters like it was because none of them were "the one"or she wasn't ready though the real reason was because she didn't believe.

Blossom licked Buttercup's palm hoping it would get that raven haired girl's hand off her lips but unfortunately it didn't help. The carrot top removed Buttercup's hand before beginning to talk to her sister.

"We were just wondering why you were clinging onto him like a magnet all day," Blossom asked finally getting straight to the point.

"Oh! I was just trying to make a new friend," the girl beamed before swirling around in her seat. Buttercup stared at her sister, confused and Blossom face palmed. The two of them walked out of their sister's room, sure to close the door behind them.

When they were far enough from the room Buttercup spoke.

"She's really weird."

"It's always seemed that there was something off about her," Blossom stated as she adjusted her bow.

"Am I the only one who feels that most of her smiles are kind of... I don't know fake?" Blossom shook her head. She had always suspected that her blonde sister was sad inside and hid everything by pretending she was happy. To most people who knew Bubbles they thought that all that happiness was real but when it came to her sister's she was as easy to read as a children's book


	3. Glints Of the Past

Boomer's Homeless Heart

**Chapter 3: Glints of the Past**

_2 weeks later_

"Boomer and Bubbles."

Boomer felt himself die a little inside. He couldn't believe how unlucky his life was. First he has an annoying blonde girl to deal with who wouldn't give up on him and now he was her partner for the field trip that lasted the whole weekend. He mentally slapped himself for paying for the dumb camping trip. He had to now spend every waking minute with her for two days. That is 1,440 minutes!

His partner had the opposite perspective of the whole partner thing. She was actually ecstatic about the two of them being partnered up together.

_Yes! A new chance to get him to like me!_ Bubbles contemplated, a big grin grew on her cute face._ This-_

Bubbles thoughts were disrupted by a crumpled piece of paper that had struck her on the forehead which had been hurtled across the room by her big sister, Buttercup.

Bubbles rubbed the spot that had been targeted, "Oww." She glanced over at the raven haired girl who had targeted her. Buttercup received a look from her blonde sister that practically shouted, "What was that for?!" Buttercup ignored the look and just signaled the blonde girl to uncrumple the balled up paper that sat on her desk.

Bubbles sighed before uncrumpling the ball of paper and reading that words that were imprinted on the sheet in her head:

_You must be happy since you get to partner up with that jerk you like so much, Boomer! _

_I feel bad for me though since I have to be partnered up with his vile and jerkier brother, Butch! I can't stand that guy he is sooo annoying._

_-BC_

Bubbles giggled at her sister's little note before turning it over to scribble a respone. After the words were written the blonde crumpled up the paper into a ball again before tossing it in Buttercup's direction but unfortunately for the two girls Bubbles had a horrible aim so the paper ended up in a different spot than expected.

Butch looked up, pretty surprised to see the note on his desk. He shrugged before picking up the ball and uncrumpling it to read the words that he thought were ment for him.

"Hey buster that ain't for you to read!" Buttercup snapped as she, who had been sitting next to Butch the whole time, began trying to snatch the paper away from him. The boy just held it farther away from her so that she wouldn't be able to obtain it. He had been doing all this while smirking at the raven haired tomboy.

"To bad. I'll read what I want." Butch was standing up causing Buttercup's attempts to reobtain the paper useless since Butch was taller than her by a slightly large amount of inches, which means he could hold it out of her way due to how high he held it.

"You must be happy," Butch read obnoxiously, " since you get to partner up with that jerk you like so much, Boomer." The tall boy had been doing a terrible imitation of Buttercup's voice while reading the note aloud which enraged the girl who was victimized.

Bubbles could feel her face grow warm upon hearing Butch's words which she recognized as Buttercup's.

The boy began to read on; "I feel bad for me though since I gotta be partnered up with his vile and jerkier brother, Butch! I can't stand that guy, he is soooo annoying."

"Aww you don't like me Buttercuppy?" Butch cupped Buttercup's cheeks giving her a pretend hurt look. Buttercup smacked his hands off her face and glared daggers at the the one in the green jacket.

_Don't turn it over! Don't turn it over!_

Luck was unfortunately not on Bubbles side because after smirking at Buttercup Butch turned the paper over and read it in his terrible imitation of herself now;

"I feel lucky! It seems that luck is finally on my side since this it a new opportunity for me to try to claim Boomer as my..." Everyone who had been listening in stared at Butch with much interest, wondering what the next words from his lips would be.

"Boyfriend." Gasps were escaped from most of the students including Bubbles.

_Ahhh! I could've sworn I put friend! _Bubbles panicked.

Boomer's glance that had been once on his older brother was now planted on Bubbles who was covering her face though everyone could tell that under her hands her face was as pink as a new born baby.

Buttercup wacked Butch over the head before snathing the paper from his grip and muttering,"Idoit!"

Butch had been lucky that the teacher had been out of the classroom during the little stunt he pulled off or he and Buttercup both would've been in detention after school.

* * *

Gym

Bubbles and Buttercup watched from across the gym as Blossom practically drooled over her partner, Brick, who was trying to have a conversation about a topic that Blossom had little interest in, Sports.

"How come you and Bloss got hot partners and I got stuck with_ Butch_?" Buttercup whined, her arms crossed over her chest. Bubbles giggled. Her sister was being quite dramatic about the whole situation. The period before gym Buttercup had, without any consent, changed her seat to be away from the aforementioned boy.

Before Bubbles could properly respond she and her sister felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around their shoulders.

"Stop hating on me Buttercupy, it makes me sad," came an obnoxious voice.

Bubbles spun around to come face to face with none other than Butch, Boomer's obnoxious and less attractive (in Buttercup's opinion) brother, who happened to be the player type. His left arm that used to be around Bubbles fell to his side since there was no one to hold up it's weight anymore.

Buttercup stood still, not turning to face her nightmare. Her lips twitched in annoyance.

"Get your hands off me or else," she threatened.

"Or else what? Is wittle Buttercuppy going to hurt me?" Butch's right arm slid down so that it was wrapped around Buttercup's waist.

_He's in for it now!_ Bubbles began to back away slowly so that she was safe when Buttercup blew up. Though Butch didn't know what Buttercup was capable of everyone else did and they knew messing with her was a bad idea. He really didn't know what he was in for.

Once Buttercup had a firm grip on Butch's hand she flipped him over her head. This surly didn't come easy for her considering the boy's weight which seemed to be made up of all muscle.

Bubbles sweatdropped at her sister's drastic measures.

_Thank goodness there's a mat under those two, without one Butch might have been seriously hurt!_

Buttercup's thoughts were different. Actually she thought it was quite unfortunate that the mat was there.

"Or else that," Buttercup answered standing over Butch's body with a smug look on her face as if she had won some kind of battle but Butch shockingly didn't look at all disappointed or defeated. He actually looked quite satisfied with himself. All this came across as strange to Bubbles.

"I see London, I see France, I can see Buttercup's underpants," the boy who layed on the the gym mat sang. Buttercup's face became redder than any tomato you could harvest.

Unaware that the peers surrounding them were listening/watching the whole thing had the trio surprised when they heard the whole gym erupt in laughter.

"You immature little perv!" Buttercup shrieked kicking the boy in the side and causing an echo that had everyone covering their ears. The girl stomped over to where Blossom was sitting on the bleachers with Bubbles trailing behind.

Some incoherent profanities could be barely heard from Buttercup's lips. Her sisters had no doubt about who she was muttering about.

* * *

Dismissal

"I'll be right back guys," Bubbles informed her two sisters before skipping over to where Boomer sat waiting for his brothers. He was alone for the time being which was good for Bubbles but not so much for Boomer.

"Hey Boomy!" Boomer started to rub his temples, his eyes closed.

_Here we go again!_

"Aren't you excited, 48 hours in the great outdoors... together!" Boomer tried to ignore her which was quite hard since her gentle and sweet voice had him spellbound. Then came the smile. The smile that no one could resist except for Boomer and her sisters.

Boomer hated that smile with every fiber in his body. He hated it because every time he saw it he also saw a glint of his late mother in Bubbles. Sometimes the blonde boy would find himself crying while thinking of the smile.

"Come on Bro!" Brick called. Boomer let out a sigh of relief before heading over without a goodbye. Bubbles didn't mind, she knew he would warm up to her one day very soon.

Bubbles smiled in the direction of the boy before joining her sisters.

"Finally what took you guys so long?" The annoyed blonde asked.

"We were just talkin' to some _ladies_ but you seemed to be quite occupied during your wait." Brick smirked. Butch did a little eyebrow dance causing Boomer to face palm since his brothers still had the wrong idea about him and Bubbles.

* * *

**Well this chapter was actaully quite easy to write since it seems me writers block only applies to some things probably from lack of creativity on them. So I guess you could claim me as back, if that makes sense.**

**Sorry for any stress I put you throguh.**

**~PlumpysWorld**


	4. On the Road

Boomer's Homeless Heart

**Chapter 4: On the Road**

Boomer lied in his bed wide awake as result of his alarm clock emitting an ear piercing sound the could probably wake the dead a few minutes ago, therefore he could not bring himself to fall asleep. It was 5 am, and he was completely aware that in an hour or so the bus for the field trip would be departing from the parking lot of his school. He did intend on missing it considering that the night before he had decided that he would not attend the field trip due to his partner.

The problem wasn't that Boomer hated Bubbles since he didn't. That was far from the problem. The problem was Boomer himself for being so fearful. Even though the problem was Boomer himself, Bubbles still fit in somewhere in the equation.

Boomer slid his head under his pillow when he heard the door of his room creak open.

_Not them!_

Two hands wrapped around Boomer's ankles. He knew what was coming next. And just as Boomer predicted the two hands around his ankles harshly pulled him out of his warm bed. Though he had tried so hard to grasp onto anything he could get a hold on his bed Boomer still ended up on the carpeted floor. Which was quite upsetting for the boy.

Boomer snarled as he unwrapped himself from the blue blanket that had come with him when he was robbed of his comfort. He glared up at the two boys known as his brothers that towered over him.

"It's time for school," declared Brick with a smile on his face. The orange haired boy had always had an unusual thirst for knowledge.

"I'm not going," Boomer growled.

"But you'll miss spending time with your _girlfriend_," Butch offered as he and Brick shared a look before they gave their blonde brother the same knowing look. Boomer clenched his fist annoyed by their little assumption. He didn't understand why the idiots that stood before him could not get it through their thick skulls that he wasn't going out with Bubbles.

"I'm still not going," Boomer confirmed once he calmed. He wrapped the blanket that was once lying next to him around his shoulder before climbing back into bed.

"Go get it." Brick whispered the order towards his raven haired brother. Butch nodded while Brick smiled like a maniac. The boy with the emerald eyes exited the room to the hallway of the house. A couple of seconds later he reappeared in the room. His hands had been filled up so Brick had to open the door for him.

"One," whispered Brick as they approached Boomer's bed on their tippy toes.

"Two," it was Butch's voice this time. The two boys were now standing right in front of the bed, their bodies practically hovering over it.

"Three," Boomer muttered as he sat up on his bed, prepared for the worst. He knew that they would continue trying to pull their little stunt until they got him so he allowed it. He only sat up so that water or whatever contents that were in the bucket Butch was holding wouldn't get inside his ear.

"No fair," whined Butch dropping the full bucket of water on the floor. Thankfully the water was not spilled in the process.

"Yeah no fair," Brick added,"it wasn't a surprise attack."

"Another time," the red haired and raven haired brothers said in unison, their voices low but not low enough to the extent that Boomer couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Now get up." Boomer fell back down on his pillow and let out an annoyed groan.

* * *

On the Road

"Why is bubbles so determined to win that Boomer guy over," Blossom wondered aloud, taking a quick glance in the rearview mirror at her sleeping little sister. The blonde was laying across the back seats, her head resting on her hands. She looked far from peaceful unlike most sleeping people. Most would interpret that the reason was that Bubbles was uncomfortable sleeping in a car but not her sisters who interpreted that she was having a bad dream or something like that.

"I don't know but her determination is something to admire," Buttercup stated tightening her grip on the wheel. Her statement had surprised the girl in the pink bow. For some reason she found it out of character for the tough green eyed girl.

"I wish I was that determined to get rid of certain someone," Buttercup muttered.

_I knew it was to good to be true_, Blossom sweat dropped. Silence filled the car, it was a good silence. Not awkward or tense. It lasted for a while but as we all know nothing is perpetual.

A sudden scream caused Buttercup to hit the brakes of her pick up. Hard. Which caused another pickup to hit the back of Buttercup's. Thank goodness they hadn't hit to hard. The light that was once a bright green turned the darker color of scarlet. This annoyed the people that sat in their own truck behind the girls.

"Sorry," Bubbles muttered. Buttercup gritted her teeth and tried to contain her anger.

"It's okay," Buttercup and Blossom told the blonde in unison though their voices sounded far from the same. Bubbles sat up in the backseat and fiddled with the seat belt as she attempted to buckle it. She barley glanced up to see her sisters faces.

"I'll check out the damage." Buttercup unbuckled the belt that was restricting her, opened the door and shuffled to the back. There she met up with a boy who was about her age but taller.

"Oh no! Not you!" The two teenagers said in unison.

"You okay Bubbles?" Blossom turned 360 degrees around in her seat to look at her younger sister. In a flash the once flustered Bubbles switched her flustered frown to her usual happy go lucky face.

"I'm fine Bloss, don't worry about it!" Blossom stared intensely at her sister with a puzzled look on her face. This earned the orange haired girl in the front seat a look of confusion from her the blonde in the back seat. Blossom shook her head before removing her eyes from Bubbles to Buttercup who was arguing outside with Butch. She looked pretty angry but what could anyone expect. I mean she was speaking with Butch after all.

_Oh! If Butch is there Brick mustn't be to far away_, cooed Blossom in her head.

"I-I'm going to check out the damage too," Blossom claimed as she opened the door of the passenger seat and paraded off leaving Bubbles by herself.

The girl with the pigtails sighed. This was the eighth time that same nightmare occured and Bubbles was becoming quite sick of it; she seriously needed something to keep her mind off of it. But what? What could get a teen girl's mind off something so awful? Hmm... maybe a teenage boy would work. Especially if the boy is a teenage heart throb named Boomer Jojo.

"Getting out of this death trip might help," muttered the innocent teen referring to the truck that she currently was releasing herself from. Bubbles took a slow breath before skipping over to the other truck as if her dream had never occured.

Boomer spotted Bubbles who had a big smile plastered on her face, she looked as if she was heading over. This caused him to slump deeper into the back seat.

* * *

Woods

It was a suprise that the six teens actually made it in time to school for the bus to the field trip.

Buttercup and Butch had argued for what seemed like forever to the other four teenagers. Though no serious damage was done the raven haired ones still fought like they had wrecked each others vehicles.

Blossom and Bubbles had concured that the two teens only fought so they could be all up in each others face indicating that they liked to be close to each other. Brick and Boomer being the boys they were didn't agree with their statement.

* * *

**I had this written down for a while now and just now decided to finish typing it. Sorry! I'm a total procrasinator. You'll probably find this a fact while waiting for future chapters. Anyways there you go. I tried to mix a little humor in with the drama because I'm trying out my humor skills.**

**Hope you liked this chappie!**

**~PlumpysWorld**


	5. Enter Mitch Mitchelson!

**Sorry about not updating in forever guys! I've just been so busy lately studying-**

**Anyways ****I must say I didn't like this chapter much since it had a lot of dialogue. An over-usage of it in my opinion, but what do I know? **

**Oh yeah and this is only half of the chapter! I cut it into 2 parts so you guys wouldn't kill me!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Boomer's Homeless Heart

**Chapter 5: Enter Mitch Mitchelson**

"Ooh!" Bubbles squealed as the bus pulled up to the forest which happened to be densely populated with trees which could barely hide the tall mountain that was towering over everything in sight. "I bet we're going hiking!" Bubbles continued as she shook her partner who had his eyes closed.

Boomer who hadn't really been sleeping growled at the blonde who was making contact with his shoulder. The two hour bus ride with her was a lot of time that Boomer would never be able to get back.

"Woopy," Boomer cheered, sarcastically.

_Progress!_ Bubbles thought. _He hasn't said anything rude to me yet_. On the inside Bubbles was jumping around but on the outside she just had smiled even wider than before causing the boy who sat next to her to look back towards the window.

"Come on Bubbles," Buttercup notified her sister as she passed her seat on the bus. Bubbles nodded before grabbing her partner by the arm and pulling him along with her.

"I can walk ya know?" Boomer ripped himself from Bubbles' grasp but not as harshly as intended for some reason.

"Of course! Sorry." Bubbles felt her face grow slightly warm.

It was pretty inaudible but Bubbles heard Boomer mutter "It's okay" under his breath which made her explode. On the inside anyways.

"Come on Bloss," Bubbles said poking her Blossom once she reached her seat. Bubbles and Boomer noticed the peculier way the pink-eyed girl was lying; her head positioned on Brick's lap, her eyes closed deeming her asleep.

Blossom stirred but didn't move from her spot but another red-head did. Brick's eyes fluttered open from the movements that had been happening on his lap. When he found the cause of the problem his face grew scarlet. "Um Blossom," he poked. The maiden made another movement but didn't open her eyes.

"BLOSSOM!" shouted the loud raven that lead the line on the bus.

"The square root of 22 is 4.69041575982," the startled red-head exclaimed, her head shooting up from Brick's lower half. Brick raised an eyebrow before chuckling causing Blossom's cheeks to burn a scarlet even redder than the bow that sat atop her head with embarrassment as she stood from her seat.

Bubbles giggled following after the other teens behind her raven haired sister who had began moving again. The blonde was so close to getting off the bus when the line came to an abrupt stop.

"What's up?" Boomer questioned as he tried to examine the situation that caused the line to come to a halt. Bubbles shrugged as she slid out of line onto one of the seat adjacent to her spot and peered to the front.

"You better move!" shouted Buttercup who stood in the doorway with Butch smushed against her side. It was quite obvious that the doorway was only ment for one person not two.

"More like vica versa!" retorted the boy.

"Just get out!"

"How can I when your fat ass is taking up all the space?!"

A sound of palm smacking flesh could be heard even by the students in the back of the line, which happened to be where Blossom was standing.

"Oh goodness," the girl in the bow muttered as the line began again.

Once the three sisters were off the hot bus they all stood in a circle.

"Buttercup are you okay?" Blossom asked her older sister as she gently set a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" The other two girls of course noticed how fast their sister's response was and took it into some consideration. "Let's get back with the group now." Buttercup urged.

"But Butter-"

"I'm fine guys! Stop worrying 'cus it's for nothing," Buttercup insisted before she ambled over to the mob of teens.

"Why can't she just admit that she's starting to like him?" Blossom wondered aloud.

"Likes who?" Bubbles wondered. She was far from an expert when it came to relationships, love, and romance.

"Butch of course." The older girl pointed over to the raven who was holding his red cheek and staring at Buttercup.

"Woah! How do you know?" Blossom face palmed as she knew it was explaining time.

* * *

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

"Isn't hiking way harder than it looks on TV," I asked Boomer who was trudging up the mountain by my side. He glanced over to me with those large blue eyes of his and shrugged. Under the sweatshirt he was wore I wondered how come he wasn't sweating bucket loads like me who wore lighter clothing than him, a tank top and shorts to be exact! I really wonder about people sometimes.

It felt as if we had been hiking for hours but in reality it had only been like ten minutes! What's up with that?

"Wait a sec," Boomer said as he stopped in his tracks. I was more than happy to obey that order.

He's actually talking to me without me having to say anything to him! I couldn't help but be happy that he is obviously growing to like me. Not in the like like way of course! I mean only in the friendship way! You know, buddy buddy. Hehe.

When I averted my attention back to Boomer I couldn't help but let my mouth falling agape as he stripped from his sweatshirt and the T-shirt he wore under it. I had never in my short life seen an actual perfect male human body until I met this guy. If he only had a better attitude than I could label him the most perfect human to step foot in Townsville.

"What," he asked cocking an eyebrow at me. I just continued to stare at the built chest before me, practically ignoring Boomer's question and maybe drooling a bit. But can you blame? It was a nice sight after all.

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

All I had done was take off my shirt and sweatshirt so I wouldn't die from a heat stroke. I don't see what was the big deal was but it seemed to be huge since Bubbles would not stop staring at me.

"Let's go." She continued to stare so I did what she did to me earlier; I grab her arm and dragged her behind me.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Once the mob of teenagers arrived at their destination their heavy camping bags were dropped onto the dirt like earth beneath them. Bubbles took a moment to take in the scenery. Tiny patches of grass were scattered within the soil, and all the trees surrounding the teens caused a looming shade that only let the sun sliver it's light through; not really what anyone called breath-taking or gorgeous.

"That was great!" Buttercup exclaimed as she stretched out her arms. This comment earned a couple of weird looks from the teens who thought the exact opposite. They seriously had no idea why the girl enjoyed that energy draining hike so much. Some of them decided that either she was crazy, high on something, or even an alien.

"Set up wherever you want in **this** area," called the teacher who was in charge of the field trip after she had blew into the whistle that hung on a piece of string around her neck.

Bubbles turned to her partner and smiled before asking," So where do you wanna set up Boomy?"

Boomer glared at the nickname before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll pick then," Bubbles suggested as she made a mental note to stop calling Boomer by her cute nickname for him. The blonde girl began roaming around the camp grounds. She sighed, though she was making obvious progress with Boomer she wasn't making any progress of finding out why he was so cold towards her or getting rid of her reoccurring nightmares.

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

"If you keep heading straight forward your bound to fall of that cliff." I snapped myself from my thoughts and came to halt before whipping my head from left to right to see who had kept me from falling off the cliff that was only a couple of inches away from me. "Back here." Turing on my heels I came face to face with a familiar face.

"M-Mitchell!"

"That's my name don't ware it out," the teen with the browish hair, identified as Mitch, smirked. I couldn't help but to size him up. But only to see how much he had grown since I last saw him in kindergarten of course! "You likin' the view?" I blushed wondering how long I had been staring at his masterpiece of a body.

"_SorryaboutthatIdidn'tmean-" _

"Hey! This isn't New York so stop talking so fast."

"Sorry," Mitch raised an eyebrow," I'm saying sorry a lot aren't I? Sorry about that! Opps not again! I'm so-" Mitch placed his hand over my once moving lips. His hands smelt like strawberries, a.k.a my favoritest fruit in the whole entire world.

"Now when I remove my hand," Mitch started slowly, his eyes staring directly into mine," you will not apologize to me anymore, got it?" I nodded, not even caring that he had been treating me like I was a child.

_I don't remember Mitch being this gentle! Don't get me wrong I'm enjoying it more than how he was in kindergarten but I guess it's weird since it's all... different._

After withdrawing his hand from my lips and not receiving any apologies from me Mitch let out a sigh of relief that caused me to break into a fit of giggles.I don't really know why.

For a couple of minutes we just talked, catching up on how each of us have been. It turned out that Mitch had started school on the same day as Boomer and his brothers, no one noticed though because everyone had their eyes on you know whose.

"Did you find a place to set up, yet?" Boomer called with his arms folded over his chest. Biting my lip I realized I had completely forgoten about finding a place! No wonder Boomer looked so ticked off.

"Sorry! I'll get right on it." Determination filling me to the max I turned to continue my hunt for a spot to set up for Boomer and I. Until I was clumsy enough to slip.

"Bubbles!"

* * *

**Gasp! What's happening to Bubbles? Mwahahahahahhahahahahaha**

**Anyways review telling me what you think, things I could've done better at, ect...**

**Oh and do you think I should make the story with more Bubbles, Boomer, Blossom, ect P.O.V's or not? **

**~PlumpysWorld**

**hapter 5: Enter Mitch Mitchelson**


	6. Feelings Start to Rise to the Surface

**A/N: Well this chapter was extra, super late! I'm sorry I was working on school and being kind of lazy so that is why. **

**Well I've decided to put this story on hiatus till summer because I'm trying to keep my grades up and writing this story and all my other stories get me distracted. Sorry but I swear that on the week of June 9th I'll have a new update.**

* * *

Boomer's Homeless Heart

** Chapter 6: Feelings Start to Rise to the Surface**

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

I have no idea why, but when I saw Bubbles slip I'm sure that my heart came to a complete stop before continuing back to its normal rhythm.

Like mentioned way before I don't hate Bubbles Utonium or anything, but I don't like her much, she's pesky and talks way to much.

"Caught cha," the guy with the brown hair and annoying voice said as he pulled Bubbles from her waist into his chest like some kind of wanna be Superman. I don't like him much, but I can't help but be thankful that he caught Bubbles. Not because I like her or anything insane like that! It's because I didn't want to see another death occur right before my very eyes.

After taking in an unusually shaky breath I marched over to where Bubbles and whatever his name was were standing. He still held her really close to him even if he **didn't **need to anymore. I wondered if this guy ever heard of a little thing called personal space as I approached them with wobbly and weak legs. I guess the fear still hadn't fully exited my body, but I could understand that since the incident had only been seconds ago.

"You should be more careful, idiot." I knew it was harsh but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," Bubbles muttered.

"No," that guy that I still hadn't learned the name of said.

"No?" I wondered aloud.

"What do you mean, Mitch?" Bubbles asked, heading away from the cliff after being released from Mitch's grip with me and him in tow. I don't think any of us wanted a repeat of that slipping incident.

"No as in y_ou_ don't talk to Bubbles that way," Mitch clarified with his pointer finger stabbing me right in the chest. Who did this guy think he was? No one told me what way I could talk to Bubbles. Actually no one told me what to do period. It was my mouth after all and it took orders me, myself, and I. And last time I checked I was not _Mitch_.

My eyes narrowed and I flicked that dumb finger off me. "I can talk to Bubbles anyway I want."

"As long as I don't hear or have to hear about it your fine. But believe you me if I hear about another incident where you even so much as imply something rude to Bubbles here I will personally kick your as-"

"That's enough!" Bubbles cried. "Can't we all just get along and be friends?" Her voice was quiet, sincere and slightly trembling. It reminded me of my mother before... things happened.

"But Bubbles," Mitch whined.

"No buts Mitchel Mitchelson," Bubbles said, in a warning yet playful tone that made me want to push that dumb brunette boy who stood next to me off that cliff. Bubbles is so friendly with everyone, it gets annoying but I have to admit it is kind of cute. Kind of.

**(Bubbles' P.O.V)**

"Fine but if this guy—" Before Mitch could complete his statement a whistle went off. But that wasn't a problem since I knew what he was going to say next.

"It's getting to be late and its time for you all to learn how to fend for yourselves in the wild. Alone with only your partner to be—"

"If you're with your partner than you're not alone," Blossom spoke up smartly. She was always doing that. Correcting teachers when they messed up. I never really minded it but that was before the annoying corrections and smart/cocky attitude was duplicated by the boy known as Brick.

I watched, slightly amused as our chaperone gritted his teeth before forcing out a sarcastic, "Thank you Blossom."

"Your welcome!" People might say I'm not very smart but now that I look back I notice that Blossom and I could've probably been on the same level.

"You're an idiot, Blossom. That was obviously sarcasm!" Buttercup pointed out.

"Maybe I like to retaliate sarcasm with sweet remarks. Ever thought of that, huh? I didn't think so." I changed my mind, me and her couldn't be on the same level since she uses big words like retaliate and I can't even spell words in a third grade vocabulary book.

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

"Anyways as I was saying, while you're in the deep, dark forest you'll need a couple of supplies to fend off including food, fire wood, _**clean**_ water..."

"Come on Buttercuppy, time for us to gather up some supplies. Alone," Butch said, with a mischievous smirk, his eyebrows doing a little dance. A weird little dance.

"Why would I ever want to be alone with you," Buttercup inquired, indignantly with her arms folded over her chest and her nose high in the air. She didn't take one glance at Butch. Maybe she was still mad about what happened before or maybe it was just because she thought he was a sex-crazed pig?

"Ah, don't be like that." Butch wrapped his arms around Buttercup's waist causing a pink blush to grow on her face. "You know you'd love to be alone with me. We could do all sorts of _fun_ activities."

"You pervert!" A sharp pressure was applied to Butch's foot as Buttercup harshly stomped her foot.

"You're the pervert. How do you know I was implying that, huh? Maybe I like to play woodsy games."

"Like what?"

"Like— Like sheep herding." Anyone else would've gave up but Butch was too much of a dumb ass to ever back down from an argument that he knew he was going to lose.

"Sheep don't live in the forest, idoit. They live on farms and second that is not a game. It's more of a job, trust me." Blossom said, smartly.

"You've experienced sheep herding before," Brick asked. Blossom gave him a small nod not sure if that kind of thing was cool to her counterpart or not. "That sounds fun."

Blossom clasped her hands together and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. "If you want maybe one day you and I could go to my uncles farm and you know um herd together!" Anyone heard of pushy?

"Maybe." Brick ruffled Blossom's hair and by then she was sure that she wanted to melt in his arms.

"Anyways you see you were implying _that_ 'cause you can't even come up with a real game to play in the woods."

"I Spy Animal Version," Bubbles suggested. Blossom and Buttercup groaned. Their sister was always coming up with the stupidest remarks in these kind of situations.

"Stop being noisy," Boomer snarled, "and let's go. You're sisters are almost as annoying and noisy as you." With one arm wrapped around Bubbles' waist Boomer pulled the two towards where he had heard a stream to be.

Mitch clenched his fist but managed to send a vibrant smile Bubbles's way as she was pulled. Can't really say the smile was all the genuine, though.

_What was that? _Mitch wondered to himself, not allowing the possibility that he might've been actually starting to like the empty-headed, friendly blonde that he had known since kindergarten. He didn't find it possible, after all she practically hated him in kindergarten. However she had been pretty sweet to him just a few mere minutes ago. Ugh, he was considering what he was trying to avoid now.

_I know now! I know why Bubbles was acting so sweet and nice, besides how natural it is for her. I saved her life and now she probably feels some kind of obligation to be nice to me. Or maybe I'm really sexy... Either way I don't like her and I never will even if she is one of the prettiest girls I've seen in Townsville._

* * *

"Is it really all that necessary to still have your arms around my waist, I mean I'm not going anywhere." Bubbles stated, her eyes trailing down to Boomer's arms which were still snuggly wrapped around her waist. Being a girl who simply didn't believe in romance and love Bubbles didn't want to fall in love or even have a crush for that matter.

And it was obvious that Boomer sure wasn't helping with the girl's belief.

He didn't treat her nice, it was obvious that he felt nothing for her, he thought she was a nuisance, and he barely even remembered her name half of the time but she could still feel her heart ache to be next to him. It was weird... Really weird.

_Am I really starting to like Boomer?_

Instead of gently removing his arm around his counterparts waist, a more harsh and hasty action was used. To regain his cold and aloof exterior that had seemed to be breaking from him little by little Boomer had to be more rough, unforgiving, and himself. He couldn't turn soft, not for anyone. Especially not for a girl who brought back painful memories from his past without even realizing it.

_No! I just like his mystery! And besides I remember myself gushing over Mitch and his sexiness a couple of minutes ago. Wait! Does that mean I like Mitch? Ugh! Do boys always mess with girls heads this way?_ Bubbles shrugged to herself which caused Boomer to look at her weird but she didn't notice. She was too caught up her own thoughts to conceive anything that was going on around her.

_Ah, my brain hurts with all this thinking. Grr! Stop thinking about this self! Out of all the things my mind could be on stupid boys just has to be the topic!__ I should be thinking of something important like... like poor, abused puppies. Puppies puppies puppies..._

"Can you stop looking like an idoit and focus!"

"PUPPIES!"

"You're a freak." And with that Boomer began to trudge deeper into the forest not bothering to wait for his partner. Bubbles stared as he walked for a couple seconds before shaking her head and running after him.

_Just focus on your goal the day you met him._

_I'm going to make Boomer like me. NOT in lovey kind of way of course but in a friendship way!_

_..._

_Why do I have to reassure myself?!_

* * *

**Why do all my stories end up having love triangles? IDK but I think I'm obsessed.**

**So anyways what did you think of this chapter? I,personally thought it was horrible. I wrote it all a little too far apart so the flow of the chapter wasn't all that good but is my writing ever all that good? No, so you get what you get and you don't get upset! :'(**

**Oh and I'm sorry if this story is picking up the pace with their relationship a bit but I only planned to have ten chapters for this story so this pace is pretty necessary. I doubt this will only be ten chapters though 'cause I can never keep to anything I say but whatever.**

**Review telling me what you think and stuff! :D**

**~PlumpysWorld will see you in JUNE!**


	7. Stormy Skies

**A/N: Yes, I know I said I was going to have a chapter up on the week of the ninth and this is the week of the sixteenth, but I have a good excuse. The keys on my laptop stopped working all because I spilled a little apple juice on it, and even though I have quite a lot of devices in my house that I could have post this chapter on I couldn't bring myself to do it, for many reasons including heat, slow internet, and an unbelievably terrible battery. So anyways enough of this little rant so we can get on with the story!**

* * *

Boomer's Homeless Heart

**Chapter 7: Stormy Skies**

Signs of evening loomed near; owls hooted, the sun set, and the crickets began their annoying songs. Boomer gathered up the firewood, figuring it was about time to to start a fire. With all his careful actions you'd think he was focus on his work, but his mind was far from the work and to the right of him where a girl lazed around on a log.

Although Bubbles was grateful for Boomer setting up her tent, and the fish he caught, and the unintended lesson on how to purify water she wasn't all that comfortable with allowing him to do all the work. She was perfectly capable of doing anything he had done. Well except for catching fish, but she could pick berries. She also couldn't purify water, but she didn't even know that people purified water so that wasn't a surprise.

Rising to her feet, determined to get him to allow her to at least help with the fire, Bubbles gave Boomer her sweetest smile. "Need any help?"

Boomer sized her up, scoffed, before shaking his head.

Bubbles huffed, and crossed her arms. It wasn't fair, all she had done since venturing into the forest was sit around and watch Boomer try to be a man.

"But I can be useful. I was a girl scout, you know?" Bubbles boasted, with a smirk.

Boomer stood up right from his leaning position, and looked Bubbles straight in the eye. "I don't think knowing how to sell heart attack enducing sugar cookies to jolly, old, fat people pertains to makin' a fire sweetheart," he mocked. And with that last comment Boomer returned to making a fire.

Bubbles pouted, "That's not all we did."

"Doubt it."

"I can make a fire!"

_Why do I keep talking like we're friends? Why does she just make me want to be nice and mean to her at the same time? _

"Stop whining pesky girl. Has anyone ever told you that you were irritating?"

"My sis-"

"Rhetorical question." Boomer sighed. Bubbles blushed, before retreating to the log she was sitting on. Hmphing and rest her chin in the palms of her hands Bubbles watched Boomer attempt to create a fire.

He rubbed the two pieces of wood together. Every time no fire was produced, not even a spark. Boomer was getting pretty agitated by this fact; he was the irritable type. Anything and pretty much everything got on his last nerves at one point. Boomer turned his head towards Bubbles and glared.

"Do you have to look at me while I do this? You're throwing off my focus."

Bubbles giggled. "I don't think that's your problem. Oh and I'm pretty sure," Bubbles popped her imaginary collar," you make a fire by using a magnifying glass for this."

"Idiot, we need sun for that."

"Oh." Bubbles sulked. _Why do I always have to make myself look stupid in front of him? _

"You know what? I would assume the weather will be warm tonight considering how hot it was today." Boomer gave up, tossing the wood to the side, annoyed. He grumbled profanities under his breath about how he felt about making a fire. When no remark came from his partner Boomer casted a glance behind. A glance that didn't make it seem like he cared so much. Even though he defiantly did he would never ever in a million years would admit it.

When he looked Bubbles' whole body seemed to be engulfed in an angelic, white light, a glow. Her blonde hair flew behind as if she were some sort of model in front of a fan and with her shimmering blue eyes brimmed with innocence and curiosity all that was missing from her angelic appearance was a pair of large, white angel wings. For split second Boomer thought he saw a pair of them, however they weren't white they were black. Soon enough the whole image of Bubbles being some sort of beautiful angel with miscolored wings was gone. He looked away from her, and back to the pile of fire wood on the floor. Attempting to take his mind off of the sight he had seen, or what he thought he saw Boomer picked up the fire wood again.

Because Boomer was trying so hard to focus on the wood he didn't notice the forest animals frantically searching for shelter or the pick of the wind. Well he didn't notice until the sudden sprinkles of rain turned into an all out downpour!

"Retreat!" shouted the chaperone from before. Boomer threw glance over his shoulder to see what all the ruckus was about. It was pretty hard with all the rain blocking his sight, but it wasn't hard to notice that all the students were rushing towards the chaperone. "Okay kids," Mr. Chaperone had to yell to get his voice heard over the storm and panicking children, "calm down. We're, in an orderly fashion, going to head back to the bus."

Blossom, who was trying to listen to instruction, felt anger boil inside her. "SHUT UP! UNLESS YOU ALL WANT TO DIE I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO OUR CHAPERONE!" Blossom wasn't much of a yeller, but she was a leader, and a firm, strict one at that. The kids quieted down, causing Blossom to smile triumphantly.

Boomer turned back towards where Bubbles was once seated and was quite shocked to see that she wasn't there anymore. He tried not to panic as his eyes searched the surrounding area. When he spotted her starting towards the woods in a stumbling manner he could only arch an eyebrow. It was either follow her in there or go to safety.

_~Boomer's Homeless Heart~_

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

Letting out a sigh I began to chase after Bubbles. Being a good person I couldn't just allow her to venture into those woods alone in the pouring rain, it was dangerous. And it didn't help that Bubbles was a very fragile girl. Okay maybe I'm not all that good of person, but I didn't want to be responsible for the loss of **my** partner.

I couldn't figure out why Bubbles was walking like a zombie and why she was heading into these woods. The image of Bubbles blank expression flashed in my head, but it didn't really help.

Finally catching up to Bubbles I pinned her up against one of the many trees that provide little protection from the rain. I had to unless I wanted her to start wandering off again. For a couple minutes she struggled to free herself from my grip, however it came to an abrupt stop when the woods grew a notch darker.

"Eeek," Bubbles squealed, pulling me closer to her to her. A blush formed on my face as I realized that my face was being squashed against a pair of breasts! "I hate the dark and it's raining!"

"You just noticed," I muttered, almost incoherently due to boobs that muffled my voice.

"Yeah," Bubbles voice got silent as she continued, "The last few minutes have been like a daze to me. I remember seeing this bright, white light," I cocked an eyebrow at this, but shook it off. Only thoughts of death came to my mind when she said bright, white light. "And the light was talking to me, It told me to follow it. My limbs seemed to be possessed or something. It was scary."

"Everything's scary to you isn't it." Bubbles smashed her fist against my head, but still held me tight. She's really makes it hard for me to like and dislike her, I thought I felt Bubbles lower herself to the ground, unfortunately taking me down with her. "Oi! Do you ever think this uncomfortable for me!" I couldn't help, but shout. If I had stayed like that for one more second smelling her sweet scent of vanilla I think I would've gone insane, not knowing what to do with myself.

"I'm sorry. It's just I don't have Octi with me so I need something else to cuddle," Bubbles admitted. Her voice hitched as if she were going to start crying or something. Okay here's the thing: I do not do well with crying girls! That was the only reason why when I sat up and pulled Bubbles into some sort of embrace. The one and only reason. I didn't want her to start wailing on me. The warmth of her body on mine almost made me forget that we were lost in the woods, it raining cats and dogs, and that I wasn't supposed to be being nice to this girl! I'm trying not to get close to her but she always seems to pull me in every time I get the farthest away from her.

_Damn, Bubbles why do you have to be so captivating?_

"We should get to searching for the bus in the morning," I suggested, with a yawn.

"What if they leave without us," Bubbles panicked, looking up into my eyes. Even though the rain was kind of blinding I could see the pure concern in her innocent blue eyes. I felt my lips turn up into a smile.

"Don't worry about it and get some sleep." I dozed off that night smiling, and with Bubbles in my arms.

_THIS GIRL IS RUINING ME! _

_~Boomer's Homeless Heart~_

"This wont do... hmm... this one." When I regained consciousness I found myself comfortable, which was weird since I was supposed to be sleep on a hard, jagged fucking tree! Another weird thing about when I awoke was that Bubbles wasn't in my arms and I'll admit that I panicked a little. Key words: a little!

* * *

**That was chapter 7, review if you liked or just want to give me constructive criticism, whichever =)! Almost finished with this story, only like 4 or 5 more chapters left to go! :'(**

**See you guys next Monday, hopefully...**

**~PlumpysWorld**


	8. A Magical Feeling

Boomer's Homeless Heart

**Chapter 8: A Magical Feeling**

The rain pounded noisily on every window pane on the yellow school bus and the distant thunder roared, but that didn't stop any of the teenagers on said bus from chattering away. Being in the comfort of the air conditioned bus seemed to ease their worry, except for one. Blossom Utonium searched every seat on the bus frantically for her sister and her partner, her heart pounding noisily in her chest. In all of the panic of the storm Blossom didn't get to collect all her sisters to one spot like usual so when they got on the bus she did head count, only two out of three sisters were found.

Tired, but not giving up, Blossom slumped in her seat next to Brick.

"Don't worry Blossom, if she's with Boomer she'll be okay," Brick reassured, placing his hands on her shoulders. If it hadn't been for the fact that her sister was missing and with a boy who Blossom sure didn't trust she would've enjoyed Brick comforting her.

"If you haven't noticed your brother wants nothing to do with my sister so why do you think she would be okay with HIM?!" Blossom shrugged Brick's hands from her shoulders and stalked off to the driver's seat, hoping the chaperone would allow her out of the bus, she never liked it when other people went out looking for people instead of herself. She had major trust issues.

"Your going to be denied," Buttercup pointed out when Blossom passed by her seat.

"How'd you-"

"Face it Blossom, you're predictable." Buttercup smirked, before standing up and grabbing hold of Blossom's arm. "Now let's go find our sister."

"Weren't you just talking about how we were only going to get denied."

"Who said anything about asking?" Blossom smiled. It was during these rare times when Blossom was actually happy her sister was a bad girl, risk taker and a rule breaker.

"But how are we going to get past him," Blossom inquired, pointing over to Mr. Chaperone. Buttercup smirked claiming that she'd take care of it.

As said Buttercup handled the situation and the two sisters were able to escape the bus without anyone knowing, well that's what they had thought anyways.

Blossom gasped, feeling a hand firmly on her shoulder. Buttercup would've gasped too, but when she felt arms snake around her waist she knew these guys weren't any threat.

"Calm down it's just the Jojo idiots," Buttercup assured, jabbing the raven-haired boy behind her in the ribs. Blossom reeled around, and glared at Brick and Butch, who had let go of Buttercup's waist.

"What are you two doing here," Buttercup asked, with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We couldn't let you two _girls_ out here in the rain by yourselves." Butch smirked.

"Excuse my brother," Brick spoke up, "we just wanted to... get our brother back." _And make sure you guys were okay_, Brick couldn't help but think, causing him to smile a bit on the outside.

"Uh-huh. Well let's go-"

"No," Blossom interrupted, "This is too risky. I don't need to be held accountable for two more lives."

"Calm it Pinky. We're coming, no if's and's or but's about it." Blossom glared, this side of Brick seemed different than usual. Blossom opened her mouth to speak, but Brick interjected. "Unless you want me to carry you everywhere." Blossom let out an annoyed sigh,

"Whatever let's go!" Buttercup groaned, as if she wanted Butch hitting on her while she tried to find her sister, in a loud thunder storm.

.

_~Boomer's Homeless Heart~_

_._

Boomer shot up and scanned the warm room for Bubbles. The room he was placed in looked like something out of a story book his mother had read to him when he was little with everything looking like candy land with all its bright colors. It was pretty disgusting. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and shuffled to the door, it didn't make him feel all that comfortable being in this crazy house, especially since he had no idea how he got there. Touching the cold, metal door knob was a contrast to all the warmth he had felt in that bed.

A humming came from outside of the door, causing Boomer to stop and listen. Maybe it was Bubbles or the wackjob who took him to this place in the first place.

"Ma'am where are we?" That was Bubbles voice. For some reason her voice gave Boomer a boost to throw open the door and frantically search the corridor for the blonde girl. When she wasn't found he took it upon himself to search the whole house. To see her sitting on a sofa down the stairs made him feel much better, his heart began to go back to its usual speed. Almost involuntarily Boomer raced over to her, pulling her from the sofa into his arms. Bubbles felt her cheeks burn.

Boomer was making it really hard for Bubbles not to fall for him and it was aggravating to the blonde girl who wanted nothing to do with love. Ever since she was little she found love in fairy tales, movies, and even real life fake. No one really fell in love in real life is what she had thought to herself many years ago, but now as she recited the words in her mind she could barely believe herself.

When the two broke from the embrace they're faces were decorated in pink blushes.

"Oh, glad to see that you're awake. It's pretty late though," said the women Boomer had heard earlier.

"Who's she," Boomer whispered to Bubbles.

Bubbles shrugged, "She hasn't told me yet."

"I am Lady Ariana," the women stated, spinning on her heels with a smile. Boomer wasn't all that comfortable around this strange women, but shrugged off the feeling since after the all she had housed them from the rain. "You kids should dry off and put on these clothes before you catch a terrible cold." Lady Ariana handed them both a pair of pajamas. Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"And how exactly did you have these in our size," he interrogated, picking up the more manly pajamas and inspecting them thoroughly. He'd known this women for less than five minutes and all she'd done was be kind to them, but Boomer still didn't feel comfortable, freaked out were words better suited to how he felt.

_Ding!_

_Saved by the bell._

"My cookies are ready!" Lady Ariana smiled, before trotting off.

Boomer grabbed Bubbles arm, pulling her towards him. "I don't trust that women, in the morning we should get out here." Bubbles' eyebrows knitted together, she found no reason to leave in such a hurry.

"What's not to trust, she seems really nice." Though Bubbles wasn't quick to trust strangers she could still distinguish good people from bad people, and Lady Ariana was a good person.

"She seems more creepy than nice to me," Boomer muttered.

"Oh be grateful that she's taking care of us," Bubbles said, turning on her heels and walking off.

"Wait!" Boomer whisper-yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To get changed, something I'd advise you to do too." Boomer rolled his eyes before his way back to the room he had woken up in. His thoughts drifted to the strange character who had taken them in. He still couldn't figure out how the pajamas in his hands were his exact size, he didn't remember ever telling the women his size. He shuddered at the thought. Trying to rid himself of his paranoia Boomer decided that Lady Ariana must've had children of the same size.

_She isn't some kind of evil witch women. Those don't exi-_

Boomer's thoughts were cut short when a shrill scream broke through the air. It sent chills down Boomer's spine. He had recognized the scream to be Bubbles' and was now tearing through the corridor to the room where he had seen her disappear into earlier. His heart beat hard and fast against his chest as he thought of all the possible reasons for the shrill scream. These thoughts only caused him to pick up his pace. Without any hesitation Boomer threw open the door to the room to see Bubbles up on a stool, cowering.

"Boomer!" She pointed to the corner of the room. "Kill it." Boomer felt himself stiffen at her words, but he managed to glance over to where she was pointing. To his relief and annoyance only a small cockroach was found in the corner of the room. To Bubbles' disappointment Boomer picked up the insect, he didn't seem to be planning to kill it anytime soon. Instead of killing the creäture that had scared Bubbles half to death Boomer made his way over to her, insect still in hand, and let it fly out the window.

"Thanks," Bubbles muttered, taking a step down from the stool, her breath coming back to her. Boomer sent a cool glare in her direction. "What's wrong," Bubbles wondered, placing her hand onto his shoulder, only to get it shrugged off. Bubbles watched in confusion as Boomer stumbled to the door. Lady Ariana burst into the room right then, but Boomer didn't seem to notice he just pushed past her.

"Are you okay Bubbles?" Bubbles nodded slowly, disregarding the fact that she had never informed Lady Ariana of her name. Her mind was on Boomer and his confusing behavior, she just didn't get him. "The cookies will be in the kitchen if you want." It was pretty late for cookies, but to Bubbles no times was too late for sweets. Lady Ariana smiled before heading back into the kitchen. Bubbles began to change into her pajamas, Boomer the only thing on her mind.

.

_~Boomer's Homeless Heart~_

.

_Achoo!_

"Blossom, I think we should leave this search for the morning." Brick whipped the red-headed girls nose with his jacket sleeve. "I mean I want to help you find your sister and my brother as much as the next guy, but you're getting a cold and it's really dangerous out here."

Buttercup and Butch couldn't help but agree with this statement. Buttercup took a step towards her sister before pulling her into a hug, trying to make her feel better. However Blossom didn't want it at the moment, all she wanted to do was find her sister.

"We can't stop now," Blossom cried. "Buttercup you know with or without Boomer Bubbles can't make it out here."

"I think you're giving my brother less credit than he deserves," Brick noted.

"Your brother probably has already left poor Bubbles to fend for herself, alone and cold."

"Get yourself together women," Buttercup shouted, shaking Blossom by her shoulders.

"But-"

"No but's, were going back right now. Bubbles is a strong girl, remember who was by my side, ready to fight, when you were getting bullied in kindergarten."

"That was kindergarten." Brick swooped Blossom off her feet, sick of this already. Blossom squirmed in protest.

"Brick! I demand you put me down, now!"

"Lets go." Butch and Buttercup nodded.

"Want me to carry you?" Butch asked with a sly smirk, trying to lighten the mood a bit. His attempt only got him flicked on the head by a certain raven-haired tomboy.

_._

_~Boomer's Homeless Heart~_

_._

Boomer arose to Bubbles snuggling on his chest. He surely didn't remember falling asleep in this position, however he also didn't remember falling asleep with her in his bed. He poked her head, feeling kind of uncomfortable in the couple-like custom. Bubbles only stirred in her sleep, it was kind of cute to Boomer. Boomer, once again, found himself staring at Bubbles, only this time he felt the urge to kiss her soft looking lips.

Boomer literally shook the thoughts out his head. What was he thinking? Kissing the girl that made pain from his past come back like a slap in the face... It wouldn't be wise. He knew that kissing girls, usually led to relationships, and relationships led to heart break. Heart break was something especially on Boomer's mind as he stared at her. On his first glance Boomer didn't think much of Bubbles; she was just a pesky, loud, clingy girl, however with her hanging around him all the time he found that she was more than that. He didn't want to admit that he payed attention to her, but he did. He learned good thing about her including how she was a kind, and gentle soul with a strong sense of justice. He learned bad things about her; she was loud-mouthed, and she was adopted just like himself.

"Am I pretty Boomer," Bubbles mumbled once she found Boomer staring at her.

"What?" Boomer asked, flustered.

"Sorry for asking," Bubbles said with a small laugh.

"You are."

"Huh?"

"You are pretty," Boomer said, hoping his emotions would stop speaking for him. Bubbles with pink cheeks and all was still looked adorable to Boomer. Bubbles gasped when she felt a pair of lips on her own. When Bubbles felt Boomer run his hands through her hair she felt herself returning the kiss, half of her emotions were for the kiss and the other half were against it. The two blonde suddenly broke apart from their passion filled kiss when they heard a loud banging fill the small cottage.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked, worried as she clasped her hands around Boomer's arm. Her hands enclosed Boomer's muscular arm even tighter when she heard more shouting and banging.

"I'll check it out," Boomer replied, gently removing himself from Bubbles' grasp and the warmth of the king sized bed. "You stay here."

"But I want to-"

"Bubbles please," Boomer said, his voice cracking. Bubbles' eyes bored into Boomer's and she could see all the worry, and fear in his eyes, it was something Bubbles wasn't used to, but it scared her so she stopped arguing.

"Just promise to be careful." Boomer nodded, and Bubbles felt a smile grace her lips. Bubbles watched as Boomer ventured out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. She sighed, inside her head all her emotions were having an argument.

**_(Just think of Bubbles' emotions as a whole bunch of chibi Bubbles' in sitting around in her head.)_**

"And you guys said I didn't exist!" The emotion known as Love stated, flipping her blonde air.

"This is obviously a passing phase or something," Indignant argued, nose high in the air.

"Forget about that! We should be thinking about how arrogant Boomer is, thinking that the he was such a big strong guy who didn't need a "weakling" like us to help," Angry boomed, arms folded.

"He was just looking out for us because he's in love," Love said, smirking. Indignant and Anger glared at the one in the pink dress. Love felt herself shrink a bit.

"Guys lets not fight! We've got a lot of things to worry about, like if Boomer's going to be okay," Worry pointed out, crying as always.

"Can you ever stop blubbering," Anger shouted.

"You guys are soo annoying," Indignant said.

"Guys!" The almighty Bubbles shouted. She was only a voice to them, however they were still kind of scared. The three emotions halted their actions; Anger snarled, Love smiled, Indignant crossed her arms, and Worry began to sniffle. "Stop fighting I'm already flustered enough already. All I need you guys to do is keep calm."

They all nodded and Indignant spoke up. "But which one of us is right?"

"I... don't-" Bubbles thoughts were disrupted when she heard a loud crash come from where she suspected to be the living room. She jolted from the bed and dashed to the door. As her hand made contact with the silver doorknob Worry pointed something out for her,

"We can't, Boomer told us to stay put."

"Who cares?!" Shouted Angry.

"Angry's right, we should investigate," Love pointed out. "Boomer could be hurt for all we know." Bubbles nodded, turning the door knob, attempting to open the door.

"It's locked," Bubbles frowned, continuing her attempt to open the door.

"It's pull not push!" Shouted Anger. Bubbles, feeling stupid, pulled and, just like Anger said, the door opened.

Once Bubbles made it downstairs she was bestowed with an unbelievable scene. Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Brick, and Mr. Chaperone were plastered against the walls of the living room with an abundant amount of white, gum-like substance keeping them up; it covered their mid-section, legs, and arms. In the middle of the living room sat Lady Ariana, her eyes glowed a dark red, and she seemed to be levitating. Bubbles stood paralyzed.

"Bubbles you're okay," Blossom cried. "I'm so glad." No response came from the girl with the sapphire eyes as she stood there.

"I never allowed you to speak, Pinky!" Lady Ariana barked. With one swift hand movement a smaller piece of white substance covered Blossom's mouth.

"You cannot do that to my sister," Buttercup growled, squirming. She hated to feel vulnerable. The substance was sent flying for Buttercup's mouth, but ducking her head allowed the substance to hit the wall. Buttercup smirked and stuck her tongue out at the women, proving that even in serious situations she could liven up the room. Lady Ariana didn't looked phased by this and her expression changed into a devious smile. She brought her hands up to face Buttercup and the girl was soon out of the terrible sticky stuff. But instead of putting the girl down like everyone was hoping Lady Ariana's hand magic had Buttercup thrown against the wall.

"Buttercup," Bubbles and Butch cried, a muffled sound that everyone assumed was shouting came from Blossom. Butch thrashed around in the binds out of anger. Bubbles felt her hands clench into a fist as a burst of bad memories flooded her head. Memories of her terrible abuse filled childhood. "Stop it! Lady Ariana why are you doing this?! I thought you liked us."

"I do like you guys that's why I'm doing this. They threatened to take you away from me, and I didn't want to be alone once again." Bubbles felt her body begin to shake, violently.

_They threatened to take you away from me..._

_... Take you away from me_

_... Away from me_

Bubbles felt her breathing hitch, and fresh tears began to drop down her cheeks. "You did this all because you didn't want to be lonely?" She felt her lips twitch. "You hurt my sister and trapped my friends for your own selfish reasons." A fiery aura came over the seething girl.

"Bubbles calm down, I'm okay," Buttercup moaned as she struggled to get back on her feet.

_I'm okay._

"Not for long," Lady Ariana intercepted. "All of you guys will soon be gone and my two little blondies will be staying with me forever."

"This women's nuts," Buttercup laughed, still trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why do you think we'd ever stay with you," Boomer roared, speaking for the first time that morning.

"Does me being a witch not mean anything to you? Now which way do you prefer to die-"

"That's enough!" Bubbles hollered. Every seemed shocked when they heard a voice other than Bubbles' own come from her voice, it seemed as if the two voices were intertwined somehow. But what came next had them astonished.

Bubbles' body rose into the air, her body began to glow, and a pair of mismatched wings popped out from her back. Everybody in the room's eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor, everyone except for Blossom who bit her lip; she was the only who was aware that Bubbles had this power, she was aware of what she was therefor she wasn't surprised to see her sister floating in the air, eyes darkened. Storms clouds started to darken the sky like the previous night.

A bright light illuminated the room and than...

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

**And I'll stop the chapter there, sorry if it's kind of rushed! I hope you guys liked my little twist, he he he! Soon enough we are going to learn about these strange powers that Bubbles' has, and we're going to learn about Boomer's past along with Bubbles'. ****Any who review telling me what you think, blah, blah, blah.**

**BYE BYE! I'll see you guys sometime soon**

**~PlumpysWorld**


	9. Acceptance isn't an Option

Boomer's Homeless Heart

**Chapter 9: Acceptance isn't an Option **

Blossom was the first to regain consciousness, letting a groan slip her throat as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Her pink eyes surveyed the area that her little sister had practically destroyed; trees all around had fallen, storm clouds crowded the sky, however the rain had thankfully stopped, and no signs of the once lively animals were apparent.

"I gotta make sure they're okay," Blossom muttered to herself. She, being the eldest sister, found herself responsible for whatever happened to her sisters so any time anything significant happened she would be the one who picked up the pieces, made sure they were okay, and kept them from making any more silly mistakes. Finally up on her feet Blossom stumbled along the tile, one of the many remains of the little cottage, seeking to find her sisters bodies, hopeful that they were close by because she could barely keep herself on her feet.

"Bubbles, Buttercup," her weak voice called.

"I'm over here." Blossom reeled around to where she had heard the voice of her youngest sister, disregarding all the energy it took out of her. To Blossom's surprise Bubbles sat, hugging her knees to her chest, looking completely unscathed. Blossom, using all her strength, dashed over to her sister's side and descended to the ground next to her. She would've attempted to hug the blonde, but the large black and white wings that stuck out of her back kind of disabled her to wrap her arms around Bubbles."I'm sorry," Bubbles choked out, sniffling. "I almost killed everyone because my own anger."

"But only to save us."

"Yeah, but-"

"No but's! You did the right thing."

"You really think so." Giving her sister a small lopsided smile Blossom nodded and wiped stray tears from Bubbles' cheeks.

"Now get up we've got to find Buttercup soon so we can get out of here and get packing." Blossom stood to her feet, dusting dirt off her pant legs. Bubbles frowned up at her sister.

"Packing?"

"Well yeah. Packing is necessary when you're moving."

Bubbles rose to her feet and stared at her sister in disbelief, she couldn't find any possible reason to leave. This wasn't a surprise since she wasn't really the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. "But why? I... I dont' want to move."

"It doesn't matter if you want to or not, Bubbles. If the media finds out about this than we're screwed. They'll try to test on you Bubbles, and soon enough they'll find out about Buttercup and I too. I'm sorry if you're going to miss you're friends, and admirers, but this will have to be done. Not to mention you'll get a whole bunch of new friends. It'll be just fine, I promise," Blossom explained, resting a hand on her sister's shoulder, sympathetically. Bubbles backed away from her sister.

"No it wont, there might new people to make friends with and new people to get admired by, but they'll never be someone like Boomer," Bubbles cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as her bangs shadowed her watery eyes. Blossom was sure taken by surprise when she heard this comment.

"Bubbles, don't worry about that guy. He isn't any good for you anyways, you deserve someone better," Blossom pointed out, allowing her mind to go into protective big sister mode once again. Blossom wasn't one to trust jerky boys so it wasn't a surprise that she couldn't stand the idea of her sweet little sister with Boomer. "Anyhow let's continue to look for Buttercup," Blossom said, feeling awkward under her little sister's glare.

"Wait," Bubbles said, "let me heal you." Blossom smiled at her sister. Bubbles was the type of girl who would help people even if they hurt her and Blossom admired that attribute of her, however she could never bring herself to do the same. Trust issues.

After healing her big sister Bubbles and Blossom continued their search for Buttercup.

"I hope I didn't hurt anyone to severely," Bubbles mumbled.

"Even if they are hurt badly can't you just do what you did for me?" Blossom asked. Bubbles shook her head,

"Healing people takes a lot out of me, I'm only half-goddess unlike you so healing drains more energy than it would if I were full goddess."

"Oh. That means if I tried to heal 'em it wouldn't effect me as much."

"Basically."

"Huh, never thought I'd ever see the day where someone learned something from Bubbles." Bubbles and Blossom whipped their heads around looking for the voice of the rude comment.

"That sounded like-"

"Buttercup," Blossom said, finishing Bubbles' sentence.

"Over here," Buttercup called, waving her sisters over. The two girls smiled at each other before racing over to their sister. Even with her body aching and her head pounding Buttercup found a way to be strong, an admirable trait.

"Buttercup are you okay?"

"A few scrapes ain't nothin'," Buttercup informed, waving her sister's concern off. "But you know what is something?"

"What?"

"The fact that you didn't tell me that little Bubbles was a Goddess too." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Sorry, she made me swear to secrecy." Blossom shrugged.

"Oh I see how it is Bubbles. You tell prissy pants, but not me."

"Sorry, but... But you didn't tell me that you were a Goddess either."

"How'd you know?! Blossom did you spill?" Blossom shook her head, violently.

"Actually she kind of did," Bubbles interjected. Buttercup sent a glare in the bow wearing girl's direction. "But she didn't tell me intentionally, I took the hint when she was talking about how we could all get tested on."

"Oh, good."

"Okay guys. Enough with all the confessions and stuff we've got to get going," Blossom said, helping Buttercup to her feet.

"But Blossom we can't just leave everyone here. It's dangerous," Bubbles brought up, sincere concern disguising her voice.

"I've got a suggestion," Buttercup said before Blossom could open her mouth. "What if we erased their memory of these past events? If we can do that..." Blossom contemplated on this before snapping her fingers and zapping a large, dusty, brown book into her arms. Bubbles and Buttercup watched in wonder as their sister flicked through the pages, they had no idea what she was doing nor did they have any idea what the book she was skimming through about. However after minutes or two of waiting for their sister they grew bored, it's not all that fun watching people read. Bubbles took one last glance at her sister before wandering off, Buttercup followed close behind.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I.. umm... just wanted to make sure everybody was okay," Bubbles said, laughing nervously.

"Sure, now where are you really going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bubbles you're the worst liar ever, I can read you like an open book. Now tell me!" Bubbles averted her attention from her sister's stare to where she saw a tuft of blonde hair sticking out under one of the many doors belonging to the destroyed cottage. She let out a squeak and rushed over, disregarding her big sister's question. Buttercup crossed her arms and heaved a sigh, muttering something about not being as intimidating as Blossom when it came to Bubbles as she sought out to find someone of her own.

Bubbles descended to the ground, latching her hands onto the sides of the door. She wasn't the strongest of her sister's, but Bubbles was really determined to get this door off who she suspected to be Boomer. Heaving out a sigh Bubbles pulled the chocolate bar shaped door onto it's sides before tossing it away, with much effort. The blonde rested her hand on Boomer's cheek and allowed a tear to roll down her own.

"This is all my fault you're all banged up," she choked out, more tears pricking her eyes. "I wish there was someway I could..." Bubbles trailed off as she began to consider her options. Biting her lower lip Bubbles placed her hands over where she assumed Boomer's heart to be, the spot followed by her hands began to glow. She knew what this action would do to her own energy, but she didn't care because right now the only she cared about was Boomer's health.

_Is this what people in love do for each other? _Bubbles wondered as she felt the energy being drained from her own body and transferred into her counterpart's. For once none of her emotions argued with her, they only stayed silent. Boomer let out a groan, indicating that he was in fact alive. Bubbles contained herself from letting out the squeals that had been building up in her.

"Aha!"

"And sleep," Bubbles said with a swift hand movement. To Bubbles' astonishment it worked, she didn't know how to use most of her magical powers very well considering she had been hiding them most of her life. Rising to her feet Bubbles jogged over to where her sister had made a break through. Buttercup stayed by Butch's side, trying to mimic Bubbles' earlier actions with the glowing hands and healing, however it didn't seem like she was getting anywhere.

"What'd you Aha about Bloss?"

"I found an incantation that'll make anyone you want forget anything you want them to, it erases every little trace of the memory," Blossom explained, feeling proud of herself for being able to make her little sister smile so brightly.

"So if we use this incantation thingy we don't have to move," Bubbles asked, expectantly. Soon after Blossom nodded she was attacked in a hug from her sister.

Bubbles, who was rubbing her cheek against her sister's in glee, was startled by a loud groan.

"Ugh! Why can't I do it too?" Buttercup shouted.

"What's wrong," Blossom asked as she slipped from Bubbles' grasp.

"I can't do that whole healing thing like Blondie." Blossom let out a sigh, she knew the reason for this.

"I think I know why."

"Well out with it!"

"Let out you're wings, I'd like to inspect them," Blossom stated, taking a couple steps until she was right in front of her sister. Bubbles, who would've followed close behind, dashed off to Boomer's side. Buttercup's wings spread from her back, causing her to almost topple over. She wasn't used to all the weight. Blossom rubbed her chin and narrowed her eyes at the wings. Once and a while she gestured for the raven to turn three-hundred-sixty for her. "I see, I see."

"What is it," Buttercup wondered, trying to take a look at the wings herself.

"The black on your wings is starting to spread to a wider range, I think it's because of all the mischief you've been up to," Blossom concluded before justifying her answer with a long list of mischievous actions Buttercup had done as of recent.

"Okay enough!" Buttercup folded her arms over her chest, and pouted, muttering about something being unfair as she stomped off back to Butch's side.

"Blossom!" The aforementioned girl whipped her head in Bubbles' direction. Bubbles was attempting to calm Boomer who continued to inch away from her and look at her as if she were some sort of scary, wild animal. Blossom shook her head, she knew something like this would happen. That was just the way humans were, they didn't like anything foreign. "How do I erase his memory?" Bubbles exclaimed, sounding more desperate than before.

After having Blossom explain the whole process to her Bubbles attempted to try the process herself, however like mentioned before it was only an attempt.

"It's not working!" Bubbles cried as she watched the blonde boy scrambled to his feet with a look of horror on his face.

"Bubbles you only tried once," Blossom pointed out with a sigh. "Did you really expect it to work on your first try? Try again." And so the curly-haired girl did try again, and again, and again, and again until Blossom took over.

.

_~Boomer's Homeless Heart~_

.

Blossom blinked, trying to help her eyes adjust to the rather dim lit room she now found herself in. "Hello! Bubbles, Buttercup. Anybody!"

"Blossom." The bow-wearing teenager reeled around to see an outline of boy-like figure.

"Who's there? Where am I," Blossom muttered.

"In my memories," the voice belonging to the figure replied once a string of videos began to lighten up the room and surround the two people inhabiting the it.

"Now I understand," Blossom mumbled, hitting her fist into her palm.

"Huh?"

"Uh, it's nothing," Blossom responded. With the new amount of light brightening up the room Blossom could finally make out who she was speaking with. She was rather shocked to see Boomer standing at her side, not because she thought he was going to be someone else, but because he was small and... Cute! "Boomer, um, can I ask you something?"

"You're gonna make a comment about my size aren't you?" The boy asked, narrowing his eyes up at the girl.

"No! I wanted to know... where do you're most recent memories start?" Blossom asked, saving herself from offending the tiny boy. Boomer rolled his eyes, but complied, taking Blossom's hand and stringing her along with him.

_Huh, this Boomer seems different, he's much nicer to say the least, _Blossom thought_._

"We're here," Boomer stated, before releasing Blossom's hand and motioning towards familiar looking moving images.

"Thanks."

"No need. So would you care to explain why you're in my head!"

"Afraid I can't tell you that," Blossom mumbled, halfheartedly. All her attention had been stolen, she had focus on the reason she was there in the first place. The incantation she had cast wouldn't last more than five minutes. From the corner of her eyes Blossom saw a memory that made her flinch. "It can't be," she mumbled, whipping her head in the direction of the square where she had seen the event take place. "It is. Boomer!"

"Huh?"

"You kissed my sister?!"

Boomer shrugged. "I don't control what my big self does, I'm just a memory guide." Blossom clenched her fist.

"I-"

**_Beep! Beep!_**

"Eek," Blossom squealed. She knew what that alert meant, she was almost out of time. Getting back to work Blossom shook all previous thoughts and worries from her mind, focus was important when you have a time limit. "I've got to find that— Aha!"

"What are you doing?"

"Shh! This takes a lot of concentration." A bright engulfed the two and than Blossom found herself back on land.

"Ah! You're back," Bubbles exclaimed.

"Thank god," Buttercup muttered. "This one's been wailing ever since you got sucked into that boy's head."

"Did you get the job done?" Blossom nodded.

"Now all I've got to do is erase that memory from Brick, Butch, and Mr. Chaperone's head," Blossom sighed.

"Oh while you're at it can you heal Butch for me," Buttercup asked, bringing her volume down as she approached the end of her sentence.

"You liiiike him," Bubbles teased.

"NO I DON'T~"

...

"From now on none of us will unleash our powers ever again unless in extreme cases," Blossom ordered once everything was done and over with.

"Don't worry about that, I hate my powers," Buttercup muttered.

"Me too," Bubbles agreed.

...

"I still can't wrap my mind around how a storm could destroy a whole forest," Brick stated once everyone had boarded the school bus. "It seems impossible, the storm couldn't have been that awful."

"Well it was so stop asking questions," Blossom snapped. Brick held his hands up in defense.

"I think I liked it better when she was head over heels for me," Brick muttered. "However I've always liked my girl's feisty." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Umm... does she always do this," Boomer asked, an alarmed expression on his face as he stared down at the passed out Bubbles in his arms.

"Yeah she's just resting up."

"But she hasn't done anything all day," Butch pointed out.

"You'd be surprised," Buttercup muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," Buttercup replied with a smile.

* * *

**Nothing much happened in this chapter, however it was kind of critical to the story. Any who I hoped you liked this chapter even though it was kind of boring. Review telling me what you think, blah, blah!  
**

**I just wanted to explain a few things that you all might be hazy about:**

**Blossom is a full goddess**

**Bubbles is half demon/half goddess**

**Buttercup is transforming into more of demon than goddess**

**All the girls were born this way, however they have no idea why they were so they keep it a secret and don't tend to use there powers.**

**And don't worry the next chapter'll be more dramatic, I hope.**

**Bye Bye!  
**

**~PlumpysWorld**


	10. Of Frogs & Dances

**A/N: Hi people, I'm back again to give y'all chapter t-t-ten *breaks out in sobs* Ugh this story is coming to an e-e-end soon and I just can't handle it because all my stories seem to be doing that! I'm usually insecure about my writing (about everything I do actually, but whatever) so it's surprise that I actually think that this was one of my best pieces of writing. Oh goodness sorry I'm babbling, urm let us get on with the chapter, before I burst into tears.**

* * *

Boomer's Homeless Heart

**Chapter 10: Of Frogs & Dances**

"Set her right there," Blossom assisted, opening the door of the room that she shared with her sisters and gesturing to the canopy bed in the middle. It was decorated according to girl with three colors distinguishing who sleeps where; there was green for Buttercup, the pink belonged to Blossom, and of course the blue was dedicated to sweet Bubbles. Boomer nodded before setting the unconcious Bubbles down and tucking her in under the pink third of the blanket. Blossom heaved a sigh, before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"You can't like the girl so much and not be able to put her under her favorite color," she said, bringing her hands down to her waist where she planted them, firmly. Boomer looked up flustered, cheeks splashed with pink blush.

"W-w-what are you talking about," Boomer spluttered. Soon after he was smacking himself mentally for being such an Oaf with all his spluttering and stuttering, he wasn't supposed to get this way, he was supposed to be hard-hearted, cold, and aloof. Key word: Supposed to be.

Blossom shook her head. "It's obvious that you like my sister."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Boomer mumbled, averting his attention to the opened window that allowed a cool breeze to ease his nerves a bit. "I don't like your sister," he insisted.

"Honey, you're not a good liar. Oh and if you want to be with Bubbles you've got to know that her favorite color is blue." Boomer mentally took note of this before adjusting Blossom's sister into her correct spot under the blue. A small smile overtook his lips as he, hesitantly, placed a kiss on her forehead. Boomer began to make his way out of the room after that, but Blossom reached out to grasp his arm before he could leave. She began to speak, her eyes serious and her voice low and dangerous, "I'll accept this little relationship going on with you and my little sister, but know this: I don't play when it comes to either of my sisters, and if you hurt Bubbles I'll take matters into my own hands no matter what anyone says. Oh yeah, and I know how to fight despite my frail appearance."

"You don't have to worry 'bout her and I," Boomer muttered, yanking his arm from Blossom's hold, rather harshly. "I don't think we'll ever really happen."

"What do you mean?" Blossom interrogated, signs of a frown becoming apparent on her forehead. She folded her arms over her chest upon leaning backwards in the door frame to hear what this boy had to say. Although no reason was all that evident at the moment Blossom could feel herself grow angry. Boomer shrugged.

"We're from two different worlds to say the least, plus she can be a big handful as well as a pain." Though his words were harsh Boomer knew they had to be said. He couldn't allow Bubbles to get any closer than she already was, he had to maintain his personality, it was better for everyone. Boomer liked Bubbles too much to bring her into his dangerous and vile world.

"Didn't you just hear me earlier? I don't want you hurting my sister, if she finds out that the first boy she ever liked isn't interested she'll be heart broken."

_First boy she ever liked?!_ Boomer thought_. Stay strong, Boomer, stay strong. _Taking his attention from the window back to Blossom Boomer stated,

"Well that's her prob—"

_**Smack!**_

Boomer didn't looked disoriented by this action which caused Blossom to grow even angrier than before.

"How can you be so cruel, you jerk!" Blossom cried as she started to bang on Boomer's chest with her tiny fists. Not her actions, but her words seemed to hit the blonde boy right in the heart. He wasn't that cruel, was he? No! Right now he was doing a selfless act, that wasn't what cruel people did.

"Blossom, why're you beating on our guest," the Professor inquired, his voice stern as he pulled the boy from her range.

"It's nothing Professor," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry for my daughter," he said, apologizing on his daughter's behalf. "She's kind of... urm sensitive," he guessed. It's hard to apologize when you have no idea what is going on. Boomer only nodded before darting off out of the door. Once he was outside of the house he heaved a loud sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he should've been regretting his choice on how to handle his relationship with Bubbles or not, however he did know that he couldn't take it back— Well he could, but Blossom would get in the way if he did he just knew it.

"What happened in there?" Brick asked, sensing his brother's tenseness.

"Nothing much," Boomer answered, rather quickly. The boy with the sapphire eyes went ahead of his brother who looked at each other, questioningly in response.

"Are you sure," Butch asked, catching up with Boomer and resting a hand on his shoulder. But this action was rendered useless when Boomer only shrugged off his hand and began to walk quicker.

After a couple minutes prior to catching a ride from one of the many buses that rode around town Butch, Brick, and Boomer reached their stop. Boomer jumped off first, letting out a sigh of relief to be off that darned bus. Since he wasn't able to move away from his two brothers on the bus he had an abundant amount of questions being throw at him about how he was feeling at once that couldn't seem to cease. Coming up to the front door Boomer closed his eyes a bit, before entering.

"Ah you're home." Boomer froze.

"What's up Boom," Butch asked, patting his brother on the shoulder and stepping through the frame. His eyes widened and he was the next to feel paralyzed in place, Brick mimicked both of his brother's actions when he laid his eyes on the man sitting, cross-legged in their home.

* * *

"She's waking up today, right Bloss," Buttercup asked. Blossom nodded with a smile.

"You seem excited."

"Well... urm," Buttercup rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly. In truth she was quite the excited one, however it was only because sleeping beauty had been sleeping for the past week and well Buttercup kind of... missed her. But she'd never admit it. "I just couldn't wait to shove all her homework she missed in her face, it'll be funny." And with that Buttercup rushed off to her backpack where the homework from the past week had been stored. "She picked the wrong day to wake up right," she said, referring to her hatred for Mondays. Blossom rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and taking a seat next to her sleeping sister before checking her pink wrist watch.

"She'll be up in three... two... one!" Bubbles' blue eyes came on display, but were soon shielded by her arm when the sunlight from the window found it's way to them. "Up and at 'em Bubbles, we've got school." Bubbles groaned, but sat up despite her annoyed state. Buttercup was right, she had picked the wrong day to wake up. "Why'd you have to charge up so much energy anyways, usually when a... halfer heals ones body it only takes up to three maybe four days to replenish themselves, but you- you took seven."

"Because maybe I healed more than one," Bubbles mumbled, swinging her feet over the side of the bed and slipping on her blue, dolphin slippers. It was good to be awake again, although Blossom's interrogation she could do without. "More than one meaning maybe, kind of Boomer." Blossom gritted her teeth at the mention of the blonde heartbreaker's name.

"Ah I see. You shouldn't be wasting your mere powers on that jerk. Actually you shouldn't even be wasting your breath on him." Buttercup threw a glance over her shoulder and gave Blossom a type of warning look, she didn't think Bubbles could handle the truth about Boomer just yet. Blossom waved her off, signaling her to not worry.

Resting her hands on Blossom's two shoulders Bubbles gave her sister a knowing look before speaking. "I know you don't like him very much, Bloss, but could you at least be a tiny bit supportive here. I mean he's the firstest boy I've ever really liked," she finished, her cheeks flaming.

"But—" Another warning glare was sent to the bow-wearing teen causing her to change the course of the conversation. She took her little sister's hands from her shoulders, pushing her in the direction of the venue of getting ready. "Instead of worrying about boys, maybe you should focus on your school work. You're already really behind because of your long snooze, sleeping beauty!" Bubbles waved her off before slipping into the bathroom.

As she stripped from her pajamas, and turned on the water for a shower Bubbles felt a smile tug on her lips. She hadn't seen Boomer in a week, and she had to admit she was really excited. So excited that she was barely aware of how she was twirling around like a ballerina.

_**Thump!**_

Buttercup and Blossom glanced at each other before rushing into the bathroom. Instead of hurrying to Bubbles' side like good sisters the two older sisters broke out in a giggle fit. It isn't everyday that you see you're little sister slumping down in the bathtub, rubbing her head, and clad in the shower curtain.

"Stop messing around Bubbles," Blossom snickered.

"But I'm not messing around," Bubbles argued. "Owie..." She mumbled, rubbing the bump on her head.

**.**

_~Boomer's Homeless Heart~_  
**.**

"Are we really going to allow her to make a fool of herself like this," Buttercup asked as she worriedly glanced at her sister who was quickly gathering all her materials so she could speak to Boomer before class was put into session by the bell.

"You're the one who had me delaying telling her," Blossom snapped. "We wouldn't have had to worry about this if only you would've let me tell her."

"I just didn't think she was ready."

"So you think she's ready now? She's going to be totally humiliated." Buttercup looked away, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Ugh let's just see if how this plays out, than we can... maybe um beat him up," she suggested with a shrug. Blossom nodded as Bubbles skipped off towards Boomer's locker. The two other sister's followed, at a safe distance, before hiding behind a wall to watch.

"Hey Boomy!" Boomer, with his head in his locker, only ignored the bouncy Bubbles' adjacent to him. He didn't want to talk to her, or anyone for that matter today or any day. Bubbles, not liking to be ignored, poked him in his side. "Bommy, you okay?" Bubbles blinked, innocently.

"Go away," came a grumble from inside the locker.

"But—" A loud bang of Boomer's locker door slamming against the frame startled Bubbles to the point where she jumped back a bit from the boy.

"I said go away," Boomer growled, glaring intently at the blue eyed girl before reeling around and walking off, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'll see you later than!" Bubbles cried, waving her hands before they limply fell to her sides. "Don't worry Boomer, I'll find out what's wrong and than make you feel better." And with that she, lifelessly, made her way to her first period of the day.

"Is it time to beat him up yet?" Buttercup inquired, clenched fist slamming into the palm of her hand. Blossom, with her eyes narrowed, shook her head. "But why not?"

"Something isn't right," she mumbled. "Let's get going." Buttercup grumbled something about wanting to beat some ass as she followed after Blossom to their own class.

...

She tried to pay attention to her teacher, she really did, however her thoughts, no matter what she did, always wondered back to Boomer and Bubbles had to admit it kind of annoying. Especially because she didn't like the thoughts that flowed around in her head, they were all mostly about how he was ignoring her and how he seemed to be back to his old ways. Bubbles heaved a sigh. What could it be that set him off? Was it because she hadn't spoken to him for a whole week with no explanation? Did it even have anything to do with her?

Mitch cleared his throat breaking through Bubbles' thoughts. She looked up at him and bestowed him with one of her renowned smiles.

"Hey," he greeted. "Wanna be partners?"

"Partners?" Oh shit! This must've been one of the many things she missed while she was out of it. Bubbles glanced around only to see everyone paired up. Now if she could only remember what this class was. Test tubes, partners, Mitch... Biology! "I mean yeah, sure... partners."

"Cool," he smiled, taking the seat next to her.

"So... urm can you maybe run over the whole assignment," Bubbles asked, fiddling with her index fingers, sheepishly and making her voice sound innocent, and that of a childs.

"You're so cute," Mitch complimented causing Bubbles' cheeks to burn a fiery red.

"Umm... Thanks," Bubbles murmured, keeping her head down. "But what 'bout the assignment?"

"Ah, yes," he blushed, "the all so cliché frog dissection," Mitch finished just in time for the teacher, Professor Smith, to place the platter obtaining the poor frog before them. Bubbles let out a squeal, flinching a little in her chair.

"Why would I dissect this poor frogy?" Bubbles pushed the platter to the side, away from her. She could not stand looking at it, not because she had a thing against frogs or because she was super prissy, but because she found it wrong to hurt and/or kill animals for the sake of science. It was just so wrong in her sapphire eyes.

"Because we have to if we don't wanna fail," Mitch answered, laughing a bit, Bubbles really was just so cute.

"I can't do it," she exclaimed, standing from her seat and crossing her arms. "I refuse to take part in hurting animals." Buttercup's ears perked up and she glanced over at her little sister's protest.

"You can't hurt what's already dead," she pointed out, picking up her tweezers.

"I don't care. I'm not doing it. You know what this is called? Animal Cruelty." Buttercup shook her head and turned back to her partner. Mitch took Bubbles' arm and pulled her into her seat.

"Don't worry about Bubbles I'll do it." He picked up the tweezers before him and began prodding the deceased amphibian. Bubbles squeaked and hid her eyes. Mitch laughed at her adorable action before continuing. Every couple of minutes she'd wonder if it was all over and when he'd answer no, she'd let out a huff.

"How about now? Is it over now?"

"Yep," Mitch answered, sliding his notebook over for her to copy his notes. Bubbles peaked out of her hands and dropped them to the desk before her in relief that the animal was gone.

"Thanks," she smiled. Mitch smiled back too prior to reaching out towards Bubbles and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to ask... umm... Do you want to go to the Valentine day dance with me?" Bubbles bit her bottom lip.

_**Bring!**_

"I'll get back to you later 'bout that, promise," Bubbles insisted, gathering her books and rushing out of the classroom. As she sped to her locker she hoped to that she'd get to talk to Boomer, before she had to get back to Mitch. You see Bubbles' was really nice, especially when it came to her friends, but because of this she'd grown to have an inability to say "no" to them. To most it was a blessing, but to her it was a curse.

* * *

**No! Mitch is back! He he he...**

**Any who this chapter wasn't much because I want to save the dance and all that other drama stuff for chapter 11. R&R telling me what you think and all that stuff!**

**Bye Bye**

**~PlumpysWorld**


	11. Every Time You Lie

Boomer's Homeless Heart

_**~:~**_

**Chapter 11: Every Time You Lie**

Surprisingly I managed to avoid Bubbles all day, despite the fact that she was in all my classes. She tried to speak to me all day too, but I always seemed to be triumphant in getting away from her quick enough so that I wouldn't have to explain anything. It was evident by the way that she acted around me that Blossom hadn't spoken to her yet about... Us. Or maybe Bubbles was just a really persistent girl.

"Boomer!" I groaned inwardly as I felt a pair of skinny arms wrap tightly around my torso from behind.

"Haven't I already told you to leave me alone," I asked, keeping a monotone voice, but not disguising my obvious discontent. Bubbles spun me around to face her, with an upset, but serious expression plastered on her face. Her eyes seemed to show hope, and in truth it bothered me. It was quite disturbing how much Bubbles reminded me of my late mother, and my past.

"Why do you want me to leave you alone so bad?" She exclaimed, her voice hitched as if she were going to cry. I braced myself for what I thought were to be tears, but Bubbles only continued to talk, not allowing any of the tears that brimmed her eyes to spill from her eyelids. "Did I do something wrong? No I couldn't have done something wrong since we haven't spoken to each other in a week!" I flinched back slightly as the short girl shouted at me. I expected her to be upset, but not to the extent where she'd raise her voice at me. "I thought—" Bubbles took a moment to breath and rid her eyes of the oncoming tears. "I thought you liked me..." She threw her free hand up to where her heart was before continuing, "Like how I _like_ you." I wanted to make a mad dash right then, I would've went anywhere if it meant getting away from her.

"I thought it was pretty clear on the first day of school that I didn't and will never like your presence," I grumbled, half hoping that she didn't hear me, however also half hoping that she would take the hint and go away before I burst out in some kind of confession.

"And I thought it was pretty clear last week when we **kissed** that we shared mutual feelings for each other! The mutual feeling of us both liking each other," she added, cutely. Did she always have to be so damn cute all the time? God!

"Look can we just forget about that kiss? It was stupid, an in the moment kind of thing that really didn't mean anything. Okay?" Bubbles didn't nod or budge from her spot in front of me, nor did she release my jacket from her trembling fingers. She wanted to keep me from doing what I really wanted to do, run away.

"Boomer, I didn't believe in love," she started, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I thought it was only a myth in stories and movies, that it didn't really happen in real life. But when I met you, it wasn't anything like love at first sight, but I have to say that over the short amount of time we spent together I noticed a shift in my goal. I only wanted for you to like me, and be my friend at first, but now it's more than that. I doubt it's love right now, but I do know that I really really like you. And you can't deny that you like me too, I mean that kiss—"

"Why can't you get it through your thick head that you and I will never, ever be? I don't like you and I never will so please just leave me alone."

"I don't believe you," she mumbled.

"Why are you so damn persistent on changing my mind about this?" I groaned, rubbing my temples. "It's annoying to say the least."

"Oi!" I threw a glance over my shoulder to see Butch and Brick motioning for me to get going. Unfortunately I didn't want to go home or stay there with Bubbles, who was on the verge of a meltdown. "Come on!"

"Before you go will you please look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't like me," Bubbles asked, looking up at me with those large pools that she calls eyes. "I need closure so please," she implored. It might've not seemed like much to anyone who didn't have an idea how I felt, but to me it was a very big deal. I could be a very good liar, but when you wanted me to lie to someone while looking them in the eye, not to mention someone I actually liked a clue to my lying became evident.

"I *hic* don't *hic* like you." Her fingers dropped from the fabric of my jacket.

"Bubbles!" That voice... I looked up from Bubbles' eyes to see a fast approaching Mitch. My hands, instinctively, clenched into a fist, not this guy I again, I thought.

"Boomer!" My brothers called, beckoning me over, but I really didn't feel like leaving now, because if I left than Bubbles would be alone with **_him_**.

"Hey Bubbles," Mitch chirped, happily once he reached us. "I was wondering if you..." he trailed off and turned Bubbles' face towards his own. This made me want to punch him in the face. Who did he think he was touching my girl like that? "Are you okay?" Bubbles, giving him a small smile, nodded her head, however it didn't seem like that dumb Mitch guy was buying her act because next thing I know he's glaring up at me. I only rolled my eyes, maintaining a stoic expression. "Are you sure this chump didn't do anything to hurt your feelings?" I scoffed and the next few things that escaped my throat came out unintentionally. My mouth seemed to have grown a mind of their own!

"She's only on the verge of tears because she was so happy when I asked her to the Valentine Day dance." Mitch's face fell a bit, and I could feel a smirk begin to tug at one end of my lips as I pulled Bubbles into my chest.

"But—"

"Shush, honey," I shushed, "Bye for now we've gotta go." And with that last comment I was pulling Bubbles' away from the jealous and fuming Mitch. My mission to get the two away from each other was complete.

"What was that?!" She shouted, pulling herself from my arms as her two eyebrows knitted together to form a frowny face. "One minute you're telling me you want nothing to do with me and the next you're all jealous, forcing me to go to the dance with you."

"I don't know," is all I could utter out as I began to fiddle with my fingers.

"Boomer," she started with a sigh, "do you like me or not?" Instead of replying I found myself being dragged away from the scene by my two idiot brothers. Half of me was kind of glad that happened because I really had no answer in the first place, but the other half of me was upset that that happened because now I couldn't make sure she got to her sisters, before that Mitch guy comes over again to question her judgement.

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

Bubbles folded her arms over her chest and breathed a sigh before making her way back to her own siblings. She couldn't understand Boomer at all nor did she understand his feelings for her. It was all just so... Complicated. Midway to where her two sister's stood, Bubbles noticed she hadn't spoken to Mitch about all this craziness yet. As Bubbles changed the course of where her feet were taking her she tried to think of something to say to him, she really had no clue. The short girl also didn't have a clue whether Boomer really wanted to accompany her to the dance or not.

Buttercup and Blossom, who'd been listening in on the whole conversation with the special earphones the Professor had constructed, looked at each other.

"That boy really needs to make up his mind," Buttercup announced. Blossom nodded.

"I totally agree. I've never seen anyone so indecisive," she mumbled. "Do you think she'll actually still allow him to take her to the dance after all that stuff he said?" Buttercup shrugged, stuffing her hands deep into her pockets.

"I do know that if he doesn't make up his mind soon I'm going to beat him to pulp!" Blossom rested a hand on the shoulder of the girl with the smoldering emerald eyes. Buttercup expected some long lecture that she'd zone out during, but got something more unBlossom like.

"Don't you mean we?" Her lips curled into an evil smile that frightened Buttercup quite a bit.

"Mitch," Bubbles called, running after the chestnut haired boy. He reeled around and Bubbles uttered a squeak seeing the dark aura that engulfed his boy.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I-I-I wanted to apologize," she stuttered, biting her lip and glancing down at her aquamarine flats to avoid eye contact, "for allowing Boomer to lie to you like that."

"What are you talking about," he took a step forward.

"My tears weren't because of any joy that Boomer caused me," she started, her hands flying to her heart, "it was the exact opposite actually." Mitch clenched his hands into a fist, somewhere in his heart he had felt something was wrong earlier with those two. He took another step forward as Buttercup and Blossom listened in on their conversation in curiosity. It was as if they had their own little Soup Opera, without without all the stupid commercials and TV bills.

"I swear if he hurt you again-"

"He didn't." She finally looked up from her ballet shoes to his eyes. He was taken aback by all the regret that danced in them. "I hurt myself." Now he was really perplexed. What did she mean by "I hurt myself?" Bubbles was a real enigma, but that only made him want her more. She was cute, interesting, and not as dumb as she used to be in kindergarten. He watched as she began to turn away, an angered look in her eye. He resisted the urge to ask her if she was going to the dance with Boomer or not, it just didn't feel like the right time.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled.

As the girl walked home in silence Buttercup debated in her head what question was safe for asking Bubbles, a question that wouldn't allow the blonde to know that she and Blossom had been eavesdropping on her private conversation. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, her feet losing sync with the ones of her sister's. It was hard to think _and_ walk at the **same** time!

"Duh," she cried, hitting her head as if it was so obvious. From the corner of her eye Blossom watched the whole thing go down, she shook her head at her sister's queer actions. "Hey Bubb-" Buttercup stopped mid-sentence upon realizing that instead of obtaining the same aura that had previously engulfed Mitch Bubble had her usual air of happiness embracing her and it was kind of creepy. Even though this struck fear in the heart of the usually fearless fighter she didn't want to give up on asking her question. "Aren't you supposed to be crying?!" She snapped. "Or at least kicking trash cans or something like that?"

"Why would I do either of those things when I'm fine?" Bubbles asked, cocking her head with an innocent smile.

"I'll answer your question with one my own," Blossom interjected. "Why do you always hide your true feelings behind that smile?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bubbles said, proud of herself for not stumbling over her words with constant stutters.

"Oh yes you do," Buttercup butted in. "It's always that same smile that you use when you're really sad, mad, frustrated and all other emotions like them."

"And how do you know that I'm sad, mad, frustrated or whatever right now," Bubbles inquired, hands firmly planted on her hips.

"There are more important things at hand here," Buttercup muttered, her eyes avoiding any meeting with the stormy blue oceans that her sister called eyes. "I mean how do we know that you don't abuse yourself to help express you're pain like those weird cutters and stuff." Bubbles felt her body become taxed with uneasiness at the word abuse. That word described her whole childhood and she would never go down that path ever again. Even if she did hurt on the inside sometimes she had her own methods of cooling off.

"I don't do that," she mumbled.

"Good," Blossom said in relief, her eyes roaming up and down Bubbles' arms in suspicion.

"But just because we know that you don't do that doesn't mean we've forgotten about that smile and what's behind it Missy," Buttercup reminded. "You can't hide behind that smile forever."

"I can do what I want," Bubbles retorted. A pair of mismatched wings sprouted from her back just before she took off into the sky.

"Teenagers," Buttercup groaned, allowing her own wings to make their place on her back.

"Don't. Just let her have her time for thinking alone and than we'll interrogate her when she comes home since she can't just fly off with the Professor home and a roof over our heads."

"I hate it when you're right."

"I think you hate it when you're wrong."

"Are you some kind psychologist now?" Buttercup sneered.

**.**

_~Boomer's Homeless Heart~_

**.**

"You idiots don't have to continue dragging me," Boomer pointed out, huffing indignantly.

"If you insist," Brick smirked. He sent a look Butch's way causing the one with ebony hair to curl his lips into a smile. And in three, two, one the boys released Boomer's arms allowing his body to descend to the ground with a thud. "And that's for playing around with a girl's feelings like a jerkwad." Quicker than humanly possible Boomer rose to his feet. If looks could kill Brick and Butch would be beyond dead by now. He resisted the urge to resort to violence and allowed his clenched fists to unfold.

"Whatever," he muttered, dusting off the back of his jeans.

"This is the part where you admit that you've learned your lesson and run off to the Utonium house to apologize for being so crazy and confusing," Brick stated, a hint of whine incorporated in his tone. Boomer only scoffed in response. Butch rose his hand to whack his blonde brother on the back of the head, but his effort was wasted when Boomer caught his hand in his rough grasp.

"I don't understand," Butch started, ripping his hand from Boomer's clasp. "Do you like Bubbles or not?"

"That's my business."

"I'll take that as a yes." Butch received a glare for this comment, but he completely disregarded the cold look.

"I think our brother harbors deeper feelings than **like** for this girl," Brick voiced.

"Than why did he keep telling her that he doesn't even like her?" Butch threw his hands up in exasperation. This situation was far to complicated for his taste.

Brick glanced over at Boomer. "By the looks of it he doesn't want to get close to her for some reason so he pushes her away."

"I don't think he was pushing her away when he, without asking, claimed her as his date to the dance."

"That is what we call jealousy my friend."

"Ah! So right now does he want to push her away or does he want pull her in?" Brick shrugged.

"What do you want to do, Boomer?"

"Yeah, what do you wanna do Boomer," Butch mimicked. The boy in question pondered. He didn't know what he wanted to do himself. He weighed his option and came up with a quick conclusion upon making eye contact with his father who stood on the porch of his house.

"Push her as far as possible."

"I don't think that'll work out if you're going to the dance with her."

"Yeah, that dance is like a first date for you guys," Brick added with nod of the head.

"You're right," he muttered, shakily reaching into his pocket for his phone. It spooked him a bit when Bubbles' name popped onto the screen, exactly when he started to punch in her number. Hesitantly he clicked the green answer button, before putting the phone to his ear.

"Boomer." Her voice cracked and it broke his heart. "Can we talk, please. I know we talked earlier, but I really want to talk to you."

"Uhh sure... I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He didn't know what it was, but it seemed after that her voice brightened. "Great! Meet me at Townsville's only woods or forest or whatever, you know the one that we..." she stopped talking for a minute as if debating on what she should say next, "we used for our camping trip."

"Okay."

"See you there!" He clicked the "End Call" button before sliding the mobile phone back into his pocket.

"Boys!" Boomed the man who stood on the porch. All three teens snapped their heads and his direction, before obliging to the motions he was making with his hands that told them to get in the house. When everyone, along with the adoptive parents of the boys, became acquainted in the living room Boomer's dad put on a warm smile that sent a new set out chills down Boomer's spine. "I- We've got an announcement to make." Boomer's breath hitched, only bad news would swirl around in his head. Butch and Brick stiffened in their seats, equally worried about what this announcement could be.

"Boomer you can finally get to go home with your daddy!" Exclaimed the women of the three adults, an excited, yet sad smile plastered on her face. A silence that only become awkwarder by the second hung between the six of them. Brick stole a glance at his soon to be departing brother only to be met with eyes that contained a mixture of fear, and anger.

Even though Boomer wanted to throw a temper tantrum at the moment he kept his calm composure, well that's what it looked like on the outside if you didn't stare too deeply into his eyes. On the inside he was freaking out! He could not go back home with that wretched man who treated him and his late mother like crap.

"Do I have a choice in this exchange?" He asked through gritted teeth, breaking the silence and steering clear of the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Well-" began the wrinkly women, adjusting her glasses.

"No," finished the man adjacent to her, bluntly. He knew his wife tended to ramble on and on in these kind of situations and he wasn't particularly looking forward to that so interjecting was the best way to get the message across and the best way to ward off a headache.

"How can you release him to this psycho path?" Butch exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"Butch, I know you're going to miss your brother, but it isn't nice to make accusastions before getting to know a person," the women said, trying to calm her son.

"I don't need to get to know him!" He retorted, pulling his brother to his feet. "Don't you remember how bad he made Boomer feel? Don't you remember why we took him in in the first place?"

"He's changed-" The women was interrupted with a sudden chuckle that only grew louder by the second. Everyone quieted down and stared at Boomer who seemed to be having the time of his laugh with his booming laughter.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I decided to cut this last chapter into two parts because I haven't updated in forever, plus I don't like the number 11 and maybe I was getting kind of lazy... Any who I hope you enjoyed this chappy, leave a review telling me what you think. I'll be back soon with the (hopefully) last chapter!**

**Bye Bye :D**

**~PlumpysWorld**


End file.
